


WITHOUT YOU I CAN’T LIVE

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: Love Without Pain Isn't Love [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt!Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Menciones de violacion., References to Drugs, abuso de drogas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mackenzie Ackles muere, y Jensen es la familia más inmediata y sin records criminales. Por lo que lo llaman a Texas para firmar los papeles. Jensen va con Christian y terminan con una bebe en Canadá. Jared esta atónito, pero acoge a la niña con una sonrisa, mientras que Jensen aun esta en shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Mistake And It Isn't You

**Author's Note:**

> Quizás nos encariñamos con la historia un poquito más de lo que deberíamos.

 

 

  
La bebe tiene más de una hora llorando en la pequeña cunita que Jared ha comprado temprano esa semana. Lo que aun sorprende a Jensen es como el castaño se ha adaptado tan rápidamente a tener un bebe rondando por la casa, bueno, no rondando literalmente, porque Vienna aun ni siquiera es capaz de pronunciar palabra, solo pestañea y llora como posesa cuando no le agrada algo. Algunas veces desearía poder culpar a su esposo de ser tan cariñoso de los celos que siente al verlo cargar a la bebe y hacer caras tontas y hacerla reír. Mientras que el simplemente la tocaba y ella se ponía a llorar, o pasaba lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
— Su pañal está lleno. — le anuncio Jared apenas lo vio entrar en la habitación, acababa de llegar del trabajo, su corbata desanudada, y las mangas de la camisa de vestir desabrochadas.  
  
Jensen se quedó callado, sus labios frunciéndose ligeramente con la imagen que estaba frente a él... su esposo, su mundo, cargando a la pequeña infante con un ligero puchero en su rostro, hace unos meses este mismo podía recibirle con incontables besos y acurrucarle entre sus brazos, pero no... Ahora le hablaba de pañales llenos  
  
— ¿Y?  
  
— Y tienes que cambiarla, no sé cómo hacerlo. — Jared sonrió, y acurruco a la bebe en sus brazos, esta sollozo, calmando un poco su llanto, pero aun parecía enfadada que nadie le quitara el apestoso pañal.  
  
— No sé hacerlo... — su rostro se abrió en una pequeña mueca de pánico que también se colocó en el rostro de Jared — Jay... yo no... Cuando yo me fui, o sea nunca... nunca…  
  
— Pero... es un bebe, y tú eres... bueno, se supone que debas cambiarla. Ha estado esperando por ti. — señalo como si fuera obvio, lo que era estúpido, claro, todo era culpa de Kane que los había consentido a ambos cuidando de la pequeña estos dos días desde que había llegado a Canadá. — bebe, no sé cómo hacerlo yo. Y apesta.  
  
— ¿Y porque se supone que debo hacerlo yo? — Se quejó, alejándose dos pasos. — Tú eres el de la enorme familia, que llega y todos sus sobrinos se tiran a tus brazos...  
  
— Si, pero nunca he cambiado un pañal. Y apesta. — repitió, haciendo un puchero que siempre funcionaba con Jensen  
  
— Pero Jay... yo no... Yo nunca… ¡No puedo hacerlo, bebe! — Se quejó, frunciendo el ceño que también tembló ligeramente — No puedo... No puedo, ella no...  
  
— ¿Ella que, Jen? — Jared pregunto, girando su atención a la bebe.  
  
— No es mi responsabilidad — susurro en voz baja — Mi familia nunca se ocupó de mi... y ahora esto, Jay... No.  
  
Su voz se quebró y se esforzó por contener las lágrimas, esta conversación, era repetitiva, la primera noche que había llegado con la bebe y observo como Jared acepto todo con una sonrisa y sin reclamarle nada, había buscado una pelea, había buscado gritar al mundo que no era justo... que no tenía por que hacerlo.  
  
— Jensen... — Jared soltó una risita que murió al ver que su esposo hablaba en serio, que volvían a lo mismo, esa hostilidad que no era justificada con alguien que no tenía culpa del todo. — Jensen no puedes hablar en serio.  
  
— Sí...sí hablo en serio, cada noche... cada estúpida noche que eso — gruño con asco. — pasaba, mis hermanos dormían plácidamente, mi madre les arropaba o quizás veían una película, tenían una vida normal... eran alguien, mis padres les veían... no les usaban. — su voz se alzó y sus ojos verdes estaban inundados por las lágrimas — ¡Tengo todo el jodido derecho a gritar que si... no es mi responsabilidad! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo espere para que alguien me mirara... que se diera cuenta que existía? — siguió, sin importarle el llanto agudo de la niña. — Fuiste tú Jay... quien se dio cuenta de todo y ahora no quiero cargar con ella...  
  
— Jensen, creo que necesitas descansar. Ya hablaremos mañana de eso. — Jared le corto, frio y con el ceño fruncido, dándole la espalda mientras acunaba a la pequeña, susurrando palabras cariñosas mientras buscaba un sitio donde colocarla y cambiar el apestoso pañal.  
  
— No puedes estar hablado en serio... Jay — llamó, deseando tener los brazos del castaño rodeándole. — Jay...  
  
— No puedo creer que hables así de una criatura inocente. — Jared se giro, estaba ofendido, eso podía verlo Jensen en sus ojos. — no puedo creerlo, Jensen. ¿No te das cuenta de que todo lo que dices, sobre tus padres, es lo que haces ahora? Culpando a un bebe de los problemas de otros.  
  
— ¿Por qué tengo que cargar con esa bebe...? ¿Después de todo lo que pase...? — preguntó, dejándose caer en una pequeña silla, sus manos cubriendo sus ojos — No es justo... no es justo.  
  
— La vida no es justa, Jensen. Tú, y yo, y Ian... somos ejemplos de ellos. Este bebe es ejemplo de ello. ¿Quieres enviarlo a un orfanato? Entonces hazlo, pero quedara en tu conciencia, no la mía. — Jared dejo a la pequeña en la cuna y salió de la habitación en busca del bolso de bebe que Kane les había dejado.  
  
La respuesta que obtuvo fue el llanto de Jensen, sus pequeños gimoteos seguramente sacudiendo su cuerpo.  
  
Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo, teniendo el debate más difícil de su vida, ¿Cuál llanto calmar primero? ¿Qué necesidades atender primero? Maldición, maldición. Suspiro, y regreso por donde había venido. Acercándose a Jensen con paso lento, sabiendo que no estaba dando un buen ejemplo, pero en estos momentos, Jensen también era un bebe también.  
  
Sus manos le tomaron del rostro, obligando a que esos ojos verdes llorosos lo vieran.  
  
— Detente, deja de llorar. — pidió con cariño, limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos de Jensen.  
  
— No puedo... tengo miedo, estoy aterrado Jay, por más que lo intento no comprendo lo que me dices... — su respiración se cortó, haciéndole gimotear más. — Es como sí solo pudiera revivir todo lo que pase al verla y tengo tanto miedo...  
  
— Bebe, no te hagas eso. — Jared le pidió, besándole con dulzura. — no me hagas que tome un lado tampoco, cariño. Sé cómo te sientes, pero debes... debes descansar Jensen.  
  
Haciendo uso de su fuerza bruta, Jared le tomo por debajo de las axilas y lo alzo en brazos, cargándolo en brazos hasta tenerlo bien tomado, llevándolo a la habitación de ambos.  
  
— ¿Quieres que te cambie el pañal también?  
  
— No — contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, una bañada en lágrimas — Jay...  
  
— No sería la primera vez, — se burló el alto luego de depositarlo en la cama. — Déjame quitarte esto... — pidió, tirando del pantalón luego de desabrochar el cinturón. —...mereces dormir. — en ese momento, su celular sonó, lo tenía en la cintura, por lo que le fue fácil tomarlo y contestar. — Buenas noches, si, Chad soy yo, ¿quién más?  
  
— No lo sé, Jared, soy un chico muy popular — contestó al otro lado del teléfono, riendo ligeramente.  
  
— Cállate, idiota. — murmuro, quitándole los calcetines a Jensen que ahora tenía otra mueca de molestia en su rostro, la mueca de "Chad" en el rostro. Jared solo pudo mover sus labios formando las palabras "lo siento". Mientras escuchaba a Chad preguntarle si estaría en casa ese fin de semana.  
  
— Sí... si estaré en casa el fin de semana — contestó, acariciando ligeramente las piernas de Jensen, su vista alzándose a los ojos hinchados de su novio. Hacía tiempo no había visto al rubio llorar así.  
  
Debía estar realmente enfadado como para ponerse así, pero no era justo, no lo era. Esa bebe no tenía nada de culpa por lo que le había pasado a su esposo hace tantos años.  
  
— Si, puedes venir mañana. De hecho, necesito un consejo. — dijo, llegando a la pantorrilla de Jensen, pero el llanto del bebe le impidió continuar más arriba.  
  
Jared suspiro, inclinándose para dejar un pequeño beso sobre la frente de un esposo antes de salir de la habitación, la niña clamaba su atención prácticamente a gritos.  
  
— Si, Chad, ayuda de bebe. — replico cuando su amigo le pregunto qué hacia allí. Y si eso era el llanto de un bebe. — es una larga historia. — llego hasta donde estaba la bebe, y la tomo entre brazos. — ya, Vienna, cariño. Ya te cambio eso, soy un torpe. — dijo, tendiéndola en la superficie de madera donde antes estaban todas sus cosas.  
  
La habitación era su estudio, su enorme estudio. Y ahora estaba ocupada con cosas de bebes, ni siquiera a Harley le gustaba la habitación. Dios, dos días, y él pensaba que todo iba a estar bien, pero apenas Christian salió por esa puerta, Jensen volvió a ser el Jensen débil que había conocido.  
  
Y no sabía cómo enfrentarlo... tenía mucho miedo de que Jensen saliera lastimado, que la poca cordura con que le conoció al fin empezara a evaporarse entre sus manos. Y aun con ello, no se sentía en capacidad de dejar a la pobre chiquilla a su suerte.  
  
— ¿Cómo Jay? Espera...— su voz se llenó de malicia. — Al fin tuve razón y Jensen resulto ser una chica ¿Cierto? ¿La embarazaste?  
  
— Si, lo embarace, ahora cállate y trae tu culo aquí lo más pronto que puedas, también, estoy por cambiar un pañal así que no me molestes. — colgó el celular y lo dejo caer sobre la madera, la bebe le miro, un reproche en sus diminutos ojos antes de que él se moviera, buscando la bolsa de pañales en una carrera a la sala.  
  
Cuando regreso, Jensen estaba allí, de pie, con la bebe frente a él. Por un momento, un escalofrió de terror recorrió la espalda de Jared.  
  
— ¿Jen? ¿Cariño? — preguntó, caminando con pasos ligeros hacia su pareja, que veía fijamente a la bebe. Ni siquiera levanto la vista cuando él le llamó.  
  
— Firme los papeles. — dijo únicamente. Se había colocado una camisa de dormir de Jared, por lo que le quedaba bastante holgada, y apenas se veía el termino de sus bóxers.  
  
— ¿Cuáles papeles? — preguntó, dejando que sus brazos sostuvieran a Jensen luego de dejar los pañales, sobre la mesa contigua.  
  
— Los papeles... no la envié al orfanato, firme los papeles para quedármela. ¿Por qué lo hice Jared? — pregunto suavecito, llevando su mano a la bebe y tomando la suave camisita de lana que Ian le había comprado.  
  
Casi un segundo después, solo sintió los brazos de Jared apresarle aún más.  
  
— Quizás si entiendes más de lo que crees, Jen... quizás si comprendes que ella es tan inocente como alguna vez tú lo fuiste cariño, necesitas tiempo, bebe, y yo estaré contigo, ayudándote...porque yo siempre te miro... existes para mí... siempre…  
  
— Lo siento por todo lo que dije. Me asuste, verte a ti, colocando tu atención en alguien que no fuera yo. Sabes que soy celoso, que solo te quiero para mí, que no quiero compartirte. — gimoteo, girándose en los brazos de Jared y abrazándole.  
  
— Shhhh… — susurro, acariciando el cabello del rubio ayudando a este a darse cuenta que estaba gimoteando de nuevo — Lo sé... bebe y adoro que lo seas... ella no me va robar de ti... nadie lo hará, nunca.  
  
— Prométemelo. — pidió, gimoteando tan lastimeramente como la bebe en el escritorio, que aun sollozaba.  
  
— Te prometí el día que nos casamos que nunca te dejaría, lo hice también el día que renovamos nuestros votos y hoy... ¡Nunca te dejare!  
  
Jensen asintió a cada una de las palabras de Jared, cerrando sus ojos para derramar más lagrimas.  
  
— Deberías... deberías atenderla, no sé cómo hacerlo yo.  
  
— Lo hare yo... y si quieres, puedes observar — rio ligeramente ante la ocurrencia que invadió su mente. — Avisarme si hago algo que pueda lastimar a la bebe...  
  
— No quiero ver popo. — la mueca de pánico de Jensen le hizo carcajearse, pero ya era muy tarde para que el rubio huyera, puesto que él ya estaba abriendo el pañal sucio.  
  
— Vamos, Jen... que tanta popo puede hacer una pequeña ¡Oh dios! — murmuro, conteniendo la impresión y la inminente risa que le ataco. La niña si podía hacer bastante popo, de eso no dudaría jamás.  
  
— Dios, voy a vomitar. — Jensen desapareció de la habitación, dejándole solo con un pañal sucio el cual tuvo que envolver con una mueca de asco en el rostro. Nunca había hecho esto, pero había visto a Jeff hacerlo las veces que había visitado a su hermano. Además de que también había visto a Chad hacerlo y a varias mujeres de la empresa.  
  
Tomo las toallitas de bebe, y limpio a la pequeña muy bien, sin sentir la vergüenza que pensó que sentiría. Esto era normal. Un acto natural que todo el mundo debía tener el derecho de realizar.  
  
La pequeña niña se había calmado y miraba con sus ojos verdes — por irónico que sonara, parecían muy similares a los de Jensen — curiosos a Jared, la sonrisa se deslizo también por sus labios, era una sensación agradable, que le gustaba pensar que pronto compartiría con su esposo.  
  
— Eres un tonto. — escucho la voz de Jensen detrás de él justo cuando había empezado a hacer toda clase de moriquetas a la bebe que reía suavecito, adormilada luego de tanto llanto.  
  
— ¿Por qué, cariño? — preguntó, sonriendo, sus hoyuelos sonrojando al rubio.  
  
— Termina de cambiarla, Chris dice que hay que alimentarla a las nueve. — señalo el reloj en la pared y se cruzo de brazos. — tonto.  
  
— En esas estoy cariño... pero dime ¿Por qué soy tonto?  
  
— Porque eres tan tonto, mira como la haces reír, piensa lo mismo. — Jensen le dijo, sin moverse del marco de la puerta.  
  
— No es así, ella se ríe porque piensa que soy divertido — su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica, un segundo antes de agregar — De la misma forma que reías tú... cuando me acerque comentándote lo de mis bóxers de perrito...  
  
Vio el sonrojo y las lágrimas en los ojos de Jensen y se sintió aliviado, Jensen seguía siendo su Jensen, el rubio hermoso que rehuía su mirada, y que le amaba en secreto.  
  
— Solo adoras verme llorar.  
  
— Claro que no... Solo te adoro a ti... con todas tus facetas — explicó, haciendo una mueca de victoria cuando logro colocar adecuadamente el pañal.  
  
— Harías de un padre magnifico. — por un momento, Jared se quedó viendo a los ojos adormilados de la pequeña en sus brazos, pero luego comprendió lo que había oído. Jensen nunca en su vida había logrado pronunciar esas palabras por todo lo que significaban para él.  
  
— Tú también, serías un padre asombroso — contesto con cariño.  
  
Jensen negó.  
  
— Hare la cena.  
  
— Jen... — llamó, pero su esposo se alejó sin mirar atrás, dándole tiempo simplemente a suspirar.  
  
En momentos como estos, odiaba realmente a ese hombre que nunca conoció y se atrevió a dañar un pequeño ángel como su marido. Lo odiaba.  
  
Encontró a Jensen una hora después, sentado a la mesa con macarrones precalentados, pero con salsa fresca y tibia para él. También había hecho las piñas que Ian le había traído de Hawái hacia unas semanas, y bebía de su vaso con una tranquilidad pasmosa, ciertamente perdido.  
  
Él había traído a la bebe consigo y la mantenía dormida sobre su hombro, se preguntó si Jensen se enfadaría.  
  
— El biberón está en la cocina, ya está caliente.  
  
— Jen... uh... ¿Estás bien, cariño? — libero con dificultad una mano y la coloco sobre la frente ajena.  
  
— Mhmmm... — Jensen asintió, tomando del vaso una vez más, antes de tomar su tenedor. — también deberías comer.  
  
— Si cariño... — respondió, su mueca de preocupación no se aliviaba de su rostro, pero Jen parecía estar en un lugar muy lejano a ese, como en alguna especie de shock.  
  
Fue a la cocina por el biberón y regreso con él en la mano. Se sentó frente a Jensen, llevando sus pies descalzos a los de su esposo, queriendo sentirle aun cuando alimentaba al bebe, sabiendo que los ojos del rubio estaban sobre él y al mismo tiempo no.  
  
El peso de la bebe era algo maravilloso, tan liviana y frágil, como Jensen, y el quería hacer todo lo posible por conservarlos a los dos. Sabía que podía lograrlo, solo necesitaba prepara a Jensen.  
  
— ¿Y cómo estuvo tú día, cariño? — preguntó, queriendo romper ese extraño silencio entre ellos.  
  
Observo como Jensen se llevaba a la boca un macarrón, masticando lento antes de volver sus ojos verdes a él, podía ver el contorno de estos enrojecido y algo inflamado por el llanto de antes, pero no había rastro fresco de lágrimas, lo que era un alivio, pero también extraño en Jensen cerrarse de esa forma.  
  
— Bien. Estuvo bien. — contesto. Luego de un rato de silencio carraspeo. — tengo una nueva edición para este sábado, una de nuestras autoras está escribiendo un libro.  
  
Le estaba asustando, Jensen no era precisamente dado a encerrar sus emociones, por lo que primeramente asintió, algo fuera de base.  
  
— Eso... eso es genial, hace tiempo querías editar algo más allá de lo normal, ¿Cierto? — sentía un peso alejándoles y se sentía incómodo.  
  
— Si... — el rubio asintió, volviendo su atención a su comida. — sí, algo es algo. — se encogió de hombros, vio a Jared y luego a la bebe y luego hizo algo que desconcertó aun más a Jared, se rio.  
  
— Jen... ¿Qué sucede?  
  
— Quita la cara de miedo que tienes, parece que temieras que en cualquier momento fuera a transformarme en Alien o algo. — Jensen rodo sus ojos, sus mejillas calientes cuando metió un poco más de macarrón en su boca. Estaba delicioso para ser recalentado.  
  
— Pero... tú... solo no quiero que me ocultes nada, ni siquiera pensamientos sobre la bebe — aclaró, algo exaltado. El miedo aún en su mirada.  
  
— Solo la tuvimos por dos días, y sí, estoy un poco... aterrado y molesto por la idea de tener a alguien que de verdad comparte un vínculo de sangre conmigo. Pero tienes razón, no estaba siendo razonable cuando dije todas esas cosas, aunque no puedo decir que no las sintiera ciertas en mi corazón. — era verdad, tenía miedo, y no quería meter a Jared de donde no pudiera sacarlo. — solo... confía en mi un poco más. Sé que piensas que soy débil y que debes protegerme aun, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado.  
  
— No pienso que seas débil bebe... solo siento, no quiero que nadie te haga daño, supongo que por eso a veces aun te sobreprotejo... lo siento — contestó, observando como la niña cerraba sus ojos, satisfecha y haciendo adorables soniditos.  
  
Estaba alimentada y ahora lista para dormir, tres meses de nacida tenía, pero era pequeña según lo que le habían dicho a Jensen en la agencia de servicios sociales. Por lo que debían alimentarla con más proteínas que a un bebe normal. "Mal alimentada" había dicho la mujer, y le había sugerido comprar leche materna.  
  
— Deberíamos comprar la leche materna mañana.  
  
— Si... deberíamos — contestó, su voz baja mientras se levantaba con cuidado — Iré a dejarla en su cama...  
  
— Chris dice que deberíamos moverla al cuarto. — eso atrajo la mirada de Jared, que de inmediato noto como Jensen sostenía su celular en la mano, ¿eso había estado haciendo, hablando con Kane? y, ¿debería sentirse el celoso?  
  
— Aja... ¿Por qué? — contestó tratando de regular su tono de voz.  
  
— Por que así si llora la atenderemos más rápida, es demasiado pequeña. — respondió en el mismo tono de voz en el que había dicho lo anterior.  
  
— Esta bien... moveré la cuna a la habitación  
  
— ¿vas a comer? — Jensen pregunto, en un tono más... suave, suplicante.  
  
— No lo creo, se me quito el apetito. — contestó aún la ligera molestia en su tono de voz, mientras dejaba el biberón con los demás trastes sucios.  
  
No solo eran celos, sino el sentimiento de traición, Jensen sabía que él no tomaría un lado, y por eso acudía a otra persona, no podía culparlo, la verdad. Y aun así, estaba con sus sentimientos a flor de piel.  
  
Por primera vez, sintió algo de satisfacción al dejarlo solo en la cocina mientras iba a acostar a Vienna y la arropaba, su pequeño cuerpito siendo casi devorado por la sabana. Cansada, satisfecha, por lo que no se movió cuando el tomo la cuna en sus brazos, usando su fuerza, la misma con la que había movido a Jensen, para trasladar la cuna hasta la habitación de ambos, colocándola al lado de su sitio de dormir.  
  
Se sentía torpe, una vez que se sentó en la cama, desde hace mucho tiempo él y Jensen eran insanamente felices — en palabras de Chad— habían aprendido a comunicarse de forma correcta, pero de pronto parecía que el aprendizaje había pasado al olvido y aunque fuera ridículo, solo tres jodidos días... parecían una eternidad para su corazón.  
  
Escucho pasos desde la sala, el sonido de los interruptores de luz, y luego Jensen entrando en la habitación, no pudo evitar comerle con la mirada cuando se quitó la camisa, dejando ver su esbelto cuerpo. Recordó entonces como la primera vez había sentido las costillas de Jensen entre sus dedos, como las caderas de este eran afiladas, y sus talones unos verdaderos asesinos, como sus dedos eran finos y quebradizos. Y ahora, Jensen era todo un hombre que aun en esa situación despertaba todas sus bajas pasiones.  
  
No se dio cuenta que su mirada se había quedado más tiempo del necesario, admirando cada musculo, sintiendo ese típico estirón en su entrepierna, ese calor desesperante, pese a que estaba enfadado y confundido.  
  
Jensen era hermoso.  
  
— Pensé que estabas enfadado. — escucho a Jensen decir, este no se había volteado, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera, le conocía demasiado bien.  
  
— Puede que aún lo esté... — contestó sonrojado, ciertamente le había atrapado mirando demás.  
  
No pudo ver la sonrisa de Jensen, y como este decidía en último minuto quitarse también los bóxers, su sonrisa volviéndose traviesa a medida que sentía como los ojos de Jared no le perdían de vista.  
  
Jared tuvo que morder su labio ligeramente, Jensen estaba desnudo frente a él y era exquisito... era tentador y sí, por dios, sí, le ponía a mil, observar la piel blanca como la nieve, inundada con ligeras pecas, pero firme y llena de vida.  
  
— ¿está haciendo calor, no crees? Quizás deberías quitarle la mantita a la bebe. — Jensen se agacho en el suelo, colocando una rodilla sobre la alfombra y alzando su trasero mientras metía una mano debajo de la cómoda principal, buscando sus pantuflas. Pero sabiendo también lo que dejaba a la vista.  
  
Los ojos de Jared se abrieron, pudiendo resultar hasta gracioso, el momento exacto en que eso paso y como su garganta se secó, sus manos hormigueando de deseo.  
  
Solo quería inclinarse sobre su esposo y quizás, lamer un poco ese agujero arrugado.  
  
— Oh si... calor...mucho calor  
  
— Si, es lo que digo. — finalmente, tomo sus pantuflas, que ni siquiera estaban tan escondidas, y se levantó, tomando su bata de dormir del perchero y enrollándose en ella, bloqueando su nívea espalda de los ojos deseoso de más piel.  
  
Pero la vista de Jared seguía sobre su cuerpo, seguramente admirando como esta se cernía así piel, delineando su cuerpo.  
  
— Voy a darme un baño. — anuncio, cambiando de opinión respecto a meterse a la cama, además, si estaba haciendo un poquito de calor.  
  
— Uh... claro, yo... me quedare aquí... ¡Leyendo! — comentó, suspirando cuando escucho una risita de Jensen.  
  
Era un tontito cuando se ponía nervioso, y tan fácil. Casi recuerda las palabras de Misha sobre Jared siendo fácil de manipular, y aunque en aquella época le hizo sentir fatal, ahora sabía que su esposo era un fácil en cuanto a él, y le fascinaba tenerlo. Aunque sabía que Jared por nada del mundo se rendiría a la pequeña, y que Chris tenía razón, lo mejor para ellos era aprender a convivir entre los tres.  
  
Los tres... ¿cómo había llegado a eso? Ah sí, su familia había vuelto para golpearle donde más le dolía.  
  
Y de paso el moretón que le habían dejado esta vez lloraba, y debía ser cambiado cada vez que se hacía pupú, además de alimentado y bañado, ¿qué tan genial era eso?  
  
Metiéndose bajo el agua caliente, no pudo oír como su marido se metía en la ducha junto con él hasta que sintió las manos enormes de Jared apoderarse de su cintura.  
  
— El libro era aburrido — menciono, besando la piel de sus hombros — Tan pero tan aburrido...  
  
— ¿Si? ¿De qué trataba?  
  
— Cualquier cosa es aburrida comparada contigo — susurro mordiendo ligeramente el oído de su pareja — Era algo de la empresa... mmm aburrido…  
  
— Te tomare la palabra... — respondió, inclinándose a tomar el jabón de naranja, comenzando a lavarse mientras los labios de Jared le probaban, las manos de su esposo tocando sus muslos, su cadera, acariciando su pecho, y luego regresando abajo para comenzar la caricia nuevamente entorpeciendo sus intentos de enjabonarse el cuerpo.  
  
— ¿Por qué eres tan irresistible, Jen? — Susurro, su voz baja, sus manos aún por todas partes — ¿Por qué eres tan hermoso? ¿Por qué eres tan sensual?  
  
— Dicen que todo mejora con la edad, ¿no? — sonrió el rubio, intentando ignorar como le calentaban esas manos tan gentiles y a la vez tan deseosas.  
  
— Eso escuche... y eres la prueba de ello, Jen... mírate... tan irresistible —gruño, metiendo uno de sus dedos entre los glúteos de su amante  
  
— Eres una tentación... a cada segundo…  
  
— Y tu un hombre demasiado sobreexcitado... — esta vez no pudo evitar una risa cuando Jared toco su lugar más íntimo. — ¿no tienes que lavarte el cuerpo?  
  
— ¿Me estas rechazando? — Bromeo, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello ajeno, un claro gesto cariñoso — Y no... No quiero... estoy limpio.  
  
— No te rechazo, pero estas siendo demasiado... apresurado... además, aun quiero pretender estar enfadado. — murmuro, al sentir como los dos dedos tan familiares se introducían en su cuerpo, tuvo que inclinarse, respirando hondo.  
  
— A mi también... pero me has estado evadiendo desde que llegó la bebe… — susurro, alejando los dedos de la entrada de su amante cuando noto que se tensó. — Y no me refiero precisamente al sexo.  
  
— Jared, no quiero hablar de eso en mi ducha. — mascullo, soltando un resoplido cuando dejó caer el jabón esta vez sin intención.  
  
— No quieres hablar de esto... en ningún lugar, cariño y sabes que debemos hacerlo. — pidió, volteando al rubio, buscando hacer contacto con sus ojos.  
  
— Déjame, sal de mi ducha. — sabía que sonaba como un niño, especialmente cuando intento empujar a Jared.  
  
— Jen... sabes que todo se complica cuando no hablamos, cariño por favor… — intento de nuevo.  
  
— Bueno, no quiero hablar de ello. — mascullo cerrando sus ojos y abriendo la ducha en su máximo punto para retirar el jabón.  
  
— Bien... como quieras… — gruño. — Pero después no digas a Chris o alguien más que no he andado detrás de ti más de una semana, buscando hablar y recuperar a mi esposo de lo que paso con esa llamada y la llegada del bebe.  
  
— No me has perdido. — murmuro Jensen, viendo como Jared salía del baño tomando su toalla café para rodearse con ella.  
  
Jared masculló lentamente mientras salía del baño, secando su cuerpo con enojo y odiando que su polla no entendiera su enojo y aun siguiera buscando contacto, sabía que tenía que tener paciencia, que tenía que ayudar a Jensen a superarlo... como siempre hacían, pero tenía miedo también, las explosiones de Jensen —como la de esta tarde— cada vez eran más a menudo, sin contar que no hablaba con él... con Chris sí y sospechaba que hasta con Morgan… ¡Y con él, no!  
  
Sin contar lo distante que estaba y tenía miedo, tenía miedo que Jensen le exigiera un día que tomara partido. No podía abandonar a la niña, pero tampoco imaginaba su vida sin Jensen, solo pensarlo hacia que el aire le faltara. Se dirigió dando pasos pesados a su habitación, se cambiaría y se iría a dormir y mañana resolvería todo esto. Aunque le doliera, iba a dejar a Jensen sin opciones, vamos que aún no dejaba de ser un consentido por él.  
  
Vio a la bebe en la cuna durmiendo, ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor y sonrió.  
  
— Tú duerme, yo me encargo. — le aseguro arropándola, antes de dirigirse a su cómoda para buscar sus pantalones de dormir  
  
Sonrió cuando observo a la pequeña hacer una mueca que, quizás estaba loco, pero se parecía a la de Jensen cuando está dormido. Y sí, se declaraba culpable, a veces se quedaba horas observando a Jensen dormir. Le amaba tanto, que dolía, la posibilidad de perderlo.


	2. DON'T FORGET ABOUT OUR LOVE

 

  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando Jensen se despertó, Jared no estaba a su lado, y cuando se asomó en la cuna, la bebe tampoco. Pensó que Jared se había marchado. Que le había dejado seguramente pensando que aún estaba enfadado. No lo estaba, sin embargo, se sentía aun temeroso de pensar en lo que pasaría si dejaba un bebe entrar en su vida.  
  
Él nunca había pensado en ello.  
  
Siempre pensó que tener a Jared iba a ser suficiente, que era suficiente.  
  
Ahora se pregunta con pánico, si él asunto... si la manía de Jared con esta bebe, tenía que ver con eso, quizás él no es suficiente para Jared. Maldijo sus inseguridades y decidió acomodar su ropa, para irse a hacer el desayuno, si Jared no quería verle, entonces el tampoco, se dijo con poca convicción.  
  
Se acercó hasta la cocina y casi grito cuando vio la enorme espalda desnuda de Jared inclinada sobre la cocina. Estaba sobre uno de los muebles, con un montón de vegetales afuera, pelando cada uno, preparando todo con una concentración envidiable. Y como de vez en cuando hace, hablando solo.  
  
— Mi madre me preparaba una especie de batido con muchos vegetales... Y crecí mucho… — murmuro con una sonrisa. — Lo mismo pasara contigo…  
  
Iba a burlarse, cuando escucho un balbuceo ininteligible que provenía de una cesta que estaba encima de la cocina, donde supo con solo un vistazo que se encontraba el diminuto bebe, acurrucado en su cuna. Dolía, como nunca pensó que dolería verle hablar con tanto cariño a alguien que no fuera él.  
  
De repente toda la desolación del día anterior volvió como una oleada de miedo que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos y darse medía vuelta, aguantando las ganas de llorar.  
  
— Quizás tengas la altura de tu papi, Jen. — explicó, en voz baja, en la seguridad de la pequeña cocina, donde pensaba que estaba solo. — Tú papi Jen es enorme... pero yo soy un rascacielos, así que está bien que tengas su altura, también significara que serás alta…  
  
Hubiera sonreído, pero se sentía traicionado. Ultrajado en maneras que nunca había imaginado que se sentiría por Jared. Pateo la pared y camino hasta su habitación, subiendo los escalones al segundo piso dando tumbos, pensando en desquitarse con algo, pero nunca había sido de naturaleza violenta.  
  
Eso llamo la atención de Jared, que pego un ligero brinco antes de observar las escaleras por las que había subido su esposo.  
  
Verifico que la bebe estaba bien, dejándola en un lugar seguro y suspiro.  
  
— Jen — llamó, una vez que había subido las escaleras — Jen, cariño... ¿Buenos días?  
  
Se quedó un poco atónito de verlo enrollado en las sabanas, con una almohada sobre la cabeza, oculto de pies a cabeza.  
  
— ¿Cariño, que sucede? — Preguntó acercándose a su esposo con cuidado — Jen... te duele algo ¿Cariño?  
  
Estaba llorando, su instinto así se lo decía, por eso se dejó caer a su lado y lo envolvió con sus poderosos brazos, preguntándose cómo es que su esposo no toleraba a un criaturita que no le hacía daño a nadie.  
  
— Déjame... — le escucho murmurar.  
  
— ¿Cuándo te he dejado llorar solo... desde que estás conmigo?, nunca, Jen. — explicó apretándolo, cuando este gruño.  
  
— Nunca, pero... Jay, tu... no es justo... no es justo cariño. — sollozo, removiéndose como un gusano en la cama hasta que su cuerpo se amoldo al de Jared.  
  
— No lo es... no lo es cariño — contestó, su voz ligeramente rota — Pero tú puedes hacerlo bebe, siempre has salido adelante... por ello llegaste a mí, por eso luchaste por mi cuando era necesario.  
  
— No quiero, no quiero... no quiero compartirte, no quiero que le des tu amor a alguien más.  
  
— Lo sé... pero cariño, es diferente, la forma en que te quiero... no amare nunca, nunca a nadie más así... el cariño que tengo para con la bebe es distinto  
  
— No lo es. — murmuro, respirando entrecortadamente. — no lo es. — negó, sintiéndose como un mimado entre los brazos de su esposo.  
  
— Si... si lo es, cariño. — Respondió, subiendo su mano hacia el cabello ajeno, una caricia pequeña pero dudosa. — Quiero mucho a mis padres y a mis hermanos, pero ese cariño nunca... nunca será como lo que siento por ti, ¿Sabes Jen, que siento por ti?  
  
— Yo... — las palabras se atascaron en la garganta del rubio, y el llanto volvió a consumirle la voz.  
  
— Siempre me llamaron la atención los hombres, pero solo eso...no había algo que me incentivara ir más allá y entonces te vi... siempre con un libro en las manos, los labios fruncidos y esos ojos verdes tan profundos, sentía que veías a través de mi... que me quitabas el aliento con solo intentar hablar, tenía mariposas en el estómago Jen... todo me daba vueltas, era algo indescriptible... y ahora sé que estaba viendo a mi persona... Jensen, no puedo vivir sin ti, nunca sentiré eso por nadie más.  
  
Ackles no supo que decir, permaneciendo allí, en los brazos de Jared, sorbiéndose la nariz mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, exactamente qué era lo que pensaba, era difícil saberlo, puesto que su expresión se había aflojado un poco y sus ojos permanecían perdidos en el espacio.  
  
Se removió minutos después, girándose en los brazos de Jared hasta quedar frente a él.  
  
— No quiero. — murmuro, haciendo que un gran suspiro se escapara de los labios de Jensen. — ... pero si tenemos que hacerlo, supongo que no queda de otra. No hay opciones, porque no me estás dando ninguna.  
  
— Jen... cariño, ¿Sientes que te estoy forzando de alguna manera a decidir conservar a la bebe? — inquirió, levemente, la sorpresa en su voz, pero tratando que su lenguaje corporal no pusiera incomodo al hombre en sus brazos.  
  
Sentía que de pronto, él y Jensen, habían retrocedido años en su relación.  
  
— No quieres dejarla. — Jensen se encogió de hombros, bajando su mirada a algún punto entre la ropa de Jared y su pecho. — y...  
  
— ¿Y? — su voz volvió a escucharse con suavidad, buscando que los ojos verdes de Jensen me miraran.  
  
— Y nunca había notado... que querías ser padre. — susurro, realmente bajo, sus mejillas encendiéndose con la mención de sus pensamientos en voz alta.  
  
— Jen... yo… — se quedó callado, pensando con detenimiento que decirle al hombre en sus brazos, como hacer para llegar a él, para que le comprendiera. — Siempre pensé que algún día tendría hijos, pero eso es un plus, Jen... solo un agregado, estar con la persona que amo, es suficiente... sí me encariñe con la niña es solo porque ella solo nos tiene a nosotros... y es muy triste crecer sin nadie que te valore, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie...  
  
Tenía que admitir que su voz salió herida, que estaba herido, Jensen había pasado por algo sus palabras, era como si de pronto el no existiera para el rubio, su mirada lejana y vacía en los ojos verdes le dejaron quieto sobre la cama, sin fuerzas, como si temiera que estén separados, de alguna forma inexplicable para él.  
  
— Tengo sueño. — replico el otro sin fuerzas, dejándole extremadamente conmocionado. Aun así, Jared, cumpliendo la función de esposo comprensivo, se inclinó a besarlo en los hombros diciéndole cuanto le amaba y que nada cambiaria eso.  
  
Aunque sus palabras parecieron no tener efecto, si lo tuvieron, Jensen sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba con esas palabras, y dejaba la angustia y ansiedad para el día siguiente. Hoy Jared era suyo, y seguramente para mañana todo esto sería una pesadilla.

Una semana después, la relación de Jensen y Jared Padalecki parecía haberse quedado en estado de shock, luego de aquella conversación en la cama. Jensen respondía vagamente a Jared, y este intentaba por todos los malditos medios hacer reaccionar a su pareja.  
  
El sexo no era una opción, para nada, Jensen aludía estar cansado y muchas veces no se bañaba al llegar, si no que esperaba hasta la madrugada para hacerlo, todo con tal y evitar a Jared. Algunas veces incluso se quedaba trabajando en su computadora hasta tarde, pese a que no tenía nada importante que entregar para ninguna fecha límite.  
  
Ian y Chris habían intentado intervenir, pero Jensen había aprendido de Misha a ser estoico y férreo con sus decisiones, así que no le era difícil deshacerse de ellos, luego de que notara de que todos estaban del lado Jared/Bebe, dejándolo a él como la bruja mala de la historia. No que fuera esa la intención inicial de sus amigos.  
  
Chad y varios compañeros de trabajo de Jared pasaban más tiempo del necesario en su casa en Toronto, apoyando al gigante que comenzaba a mostrar señales de fatiga bastante serias.  
  
Tenía ojeras y más debajo de estas, la barba de algunos días le hacía parecer un poco más viejo de lo que era, sus ojos no brillaban como la mayoría del tiempo, estaban agotados y claramente trabajando al igual que su cabeza a marchas forzadas, todos los veían, excepto Jensen.  
  
Y es que cumplir con sus responsabilidades en la oficina, cuidar a la bebe — lo que implicaba desde recogerla de la guardería hasta cocinarle, bañarla, jugar con ella e incluso estar pendiente cuando se enfermaba — encargarse de la casa, estaba simplemente llevándole a la tumba y no exageraba.  
  
Jensen ya no comía con él... no le abrazaba, no le tocaba, ni siquiera se acariciaban perezosamente como antes en la ducha, solo le dirigía la palabra para lo meramente básico... había noches que ni siquiera dormía con él. Y estaba muriéndose, a punto de gritar y golpear paredes porque solo podía sentir que Jensen de pronto había decidido que no le quería ni a él ni a la bebe en su vida.  
  
Pero no decía nada... no cuando sus palabras caían como plumas en un saco sin fondo, sin fuerza y sin objetivo, por primera vez en su matrimonio, se sentía solo y no sabía cuánto aguantaría así.  
  
Tenía miedo que su historia con Jensen hubiera llegado al final, que este un día se levantaría y le diría que estaba cansado de él y que quería el divorcio. Ese día había soñado con ello y llorado silenciosamente en el baño alrededor de las tres de la mañana... Jensen no lo noto, no le miro... no le busco.  
  
Esa tarde recibe la primera de muchas llamadas de Misha.  
  
— Hey, ¿cómo estás? — pregunta bastante animado al teléfono, sacando una sonrisa suave de Jared.  
  
— Bien... supongo. — contestó, su sonrisa suave borrándose cuando el espejo de su oficina le regresa su reflejo, se veía realmente mal. Hasta le daba risa su propio reflejo.  
  
— No, no es cierto. — Misha replico en el mismo tono. — deberías primero afeitarte antes de fingir estar bien.  
  
— ¿Cómo sabes que llevo barba? — preguntó con una ligera sorpresa.  
  
— Porque es lo que hace un hombre cuando esta estresado, no se afeita, apenas cuida de sí mismo, es el comportamiento común en la clase de hombres de familia que son sensibles. — explico Misha sin flaquear.  
  
— No soy sensible. — contestó, su voz rota y su labio inferior temblando — Misha...— llamó, las lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas.  
  
— Shhhh, lo sé. Respira, cariño. — no tenía idea de cómo de impotente se sentía Misha. — mira, Jensen está pasando por una terrible época, pero tú eres el más herido de esto, entiendo eso, cariño, y aun así no sé porque no te atreves a darle un ultimátum a Jensen. ¿Que estás haciendo, Jared? ¿Dejando que todo se vaya a pique?  
  
— Él fue violado Misha, muchas veces, durante toda su infancia... nunca le trataron como alguien importante, siempre fue... un objeto y ahora, solo lo está reviviendo, solo eso... — su voz tembló y Misha suspiro, dándose cuenta que Jared estaba ignorando su dolor, dejando de lado lo herido que estaba por poner en primer lugar las necesidades de Jensen, como siempre había hecho, pero al parecer estaba llegado a su límite. — No puedo darle un ultimátum... no puedo, ¿Qué clase de hombre seria si no comprendo su dolor? — le preguntó, tragándose los sollozos que salían de su boca. — Tengo miedo... de no ser suficiente, de haber decidido mal... pero es que la bebe no tiene culpa de nada y esta sola... no tiene a nadie.  
  
— No, Jared, me estas mal entendiendo, cariño. Tienes que decirle a Jensen con voz firme que él bebe también es su responsabilidad, que por una vez en la vida tiene que tener una maldita responsabilidad, Jared. — Misha ni siquiera sonó todo lo molesto que sus palabras se escuchaban, pero eso era porque era Misha. — Escucha, estaré allí pronto, dame una semana o dos, hablare con Jensen, le hare ver no solo lo que se está haciendo, si no lo que te está haciendo. — Misha suspiro. — por el momento, quiero que dejes la casa, ve a casa de Kane, alquila una habitación en el hotel, asegúrate de que Jensen este en casa y de que la bebe se quede en un sitio donde el inevitablemente la vera.  
  
— Pero... Misha, ¿Y sí Jensen no la cuida?, digo no se le ha acercado más de dos veces desde que llegó, no la ha alimentado, ni cambiado... no sabe que le gusta que le canten mientras la bañan... más si el agua esta fría, no sabe que le dan pesadillas los peluches de conejos... ¡no sabe nada! — explicó, algo desesperado, sintiendo su corazón desbocado, ante la posibilidad de dejar a la niña con su esposo, podría resultar ridículo para cualquiera, pero sentía que la dejaba con un desconocido  
  
— Lo sé, y eso es precisamente porque esto funcionara. Le dejaras a la deriva, con una bebe llorando, con hambre, con sueño, un pequeño buñuelo apestoso que no podrá botar porque sabe que eso te hará enfadar. Una vez que esté solo, que se dé cuenta de que te has ido, volverá en si en un tronar de dedos.  
  
— Tengo miedo. — confesó en voz baja.  
  
— No lo tengas, confía en el. Confía en que te ama.  
  
— Siento que me está haciendo elegir... y dijo que no lo haría, lo dijo y yo confié en el... pero ahora no sé si pueda.  
  
— Lo está haciendo, por eso tu mejor táctica es devolvérsela, si él te hace elegir, tu también, a él le afecta más que a ti, créeme, cariño.  
  
— No creo... estas semanas ha actuado como si fuera menos que la mierda de su zapato, Misha... lo hare, pero dudo que reaccione, tal vez simplemente se vaya... recoja sus cosas y me deje...— sollozo de nuevo, sintiéndose patético, llorando con su frente pegado al vidrio de su oficina donde ni siquiera la vista levantaba su ánimo, aunque fuera un paisaje hermoso que siempre le hacia sonreír. – Iré a un hotel... prefiero estar en un hotel… — agregó, segundos después en que el psicólogo se dedicó simplemente a escucharle llorar — Le diré a mi secretaria que si llama le diga que renuncie... aunque solo estaré de vacaciones... ¿Está bien, así?  
  
— Me gusta cómo suena eso. — replico Misha. — y aféitate, Jared, no muestres debilidad.  
  
— Eso será duro, según Chad parezco un muerto viviente. — bromeó, pero sin el más mínimo sentido de humor en su voz. – Gracias, Misha...  
  
— Sabes que me preocupo por ustedes dos. — Misha le dijo.

Cuando Jared entra por primera vez sin Jensen al apartamento de Kane e Ian, se siente extraño, mareado, quizás por eso Kane le pone un té en las manos y termina dándoselo en la boca mientras Ian se ocupa de servirle algo de lo que le quedo del almuerzo para que así pueda alimentarse bien.  
  
Ian tiene tal instinto paternal que le dan ganas de dejarle a Vienna y salir corriendo a buscar a Jensen.  
  
— Quizás él tiene razón... Quizás la niña no debería estar con nosotros — murmuró, causando que Kane frunciera el ceño pero no dijera nada, más que buscarle un par de pastillas.  
  
No pregunta de que son, solo las toma, sintiendo el agua rasparle la garganta lastimada de tanto llorar.  
  
— Ya hombre, vamos, déjame llevarte a la cama. — le dice, abrazándole con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle la tranquilidad que necesita con urgencia. — vamos, gigante, necesitas dormir.  
  
— No quiero... Porque tengo que dormir solo, se escapa de mis brazos, es como si no quisiera que le abrazara.  
  
— Shhh... yo dormiré contigo gigante. — le aseguro haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para levantarlo y guiarlo. — vamos, te abrazaré mientras duerme.  
  
— Gracias — susurro entre pequeños pestañeos que dejaban ver su cansancio — Vienna no duerme sin su conejito — advirtió.  
  
— Shhh, Ian se encargara de ella...  
  
Finalmente, llegaron a la habitación de invitados donde Jared se acostó, y aunque no lo esperaba, Kane lo hizo con él, quitándole los zapatos a Jared y luego los propios. El alto se veía tan frágil, con sus ojos cerrados que sencillamente no lo pensó dos veces y se recostó a su lado, abrazándole por la espalda.  
  
— ¿Mejor? — preguntó, sabiendo que no era así, sabiendo que Jared necesitaba de Jensen tanto como el de Ian, no había nada más que intentar traerle confort a su alma.  
  
— No te vayas Chris... Por favor...  
  
— No lo hare, chico grande.


	3. WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU?

 

Es solo después de un tiempo, más o menos dos o tres días que la no presencia de Jared comienza a transformarse en angustia, el hombre nunca contesta su teléfono, nunca llama, nunca está en el trabajo todo eso hace mella en su salud mental, diablos en su vida diaria con una bebe que le reclama atención. Le extraña, las lágrimas inundan sus ojos cada vez que la bebe hace lo que el deseara, gritar y llorar, por la atención de un hombre que no está.  
  
Demonios, Jared no está.  
  
Quería que Jared regresara a casa, y no sabía cómo haría para que volviera. Por ahora se enfocaba en cosas importantes del momento, como dormir en una cama vacía sin manos traviesas colándose debajo de su ropa o labios ardiendo de pasión.  
  
Extrañaba a su hombre.  
  
Parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra... parecía que las sonrisas y los besos fugaces habían acabado, que sus abrazos también... que el hombre que le había llevado de la mano toda su vida se había ido... las lágrimas inundan sus ojos cada vez que la bebe hace lo que el deseara, gritar y llorar, por la atención de un hombre que no está.  
  
Demonios, Jared no está.  
  
Esta noche en especial se siente con ganas de vomitar.  
  
Mareado y con los ojos casi cerrados del cansancio, revisa a Vienna por última vez antes de dejarse caer en la cama. Debería dormir, descansar un poco antes de regresar a su trabajo de padre/niñera. Christian no ha dicho nada cuando él le llamo la primera noche en que Jared no llego a dormir y había encontrado a la bebe en la mesa, dormida y cambiada, pero ni señas del alto.  
  
Le llamo de nuevo, a las dos horas, convencido que Chris sabía porque el teléfono saltaba al buzón cada vez que llamaba a su esposo. Tampoco dijo nada. La tercera vez que le preguntó...Chris dijo “¿De repente si te das cuenta de que existe, verdad?”  
  
Le dolió como un puñetazo en el rostro, y las lágrimas se le saltaron como a una magdalena causando que nunca volviera a llamar a Chris o a nadie. No tuvo más opción que dejarse caer en el pesado sueño, solo y abandonado, pero culpable.  
  
Pero el jodido llanto de medía noche, uno desgarrador, le recuerda que no está solo y que parece que hay alguien que extraña a Jared tanto como él. Sus ojos le arden mientras se levanta de la cama, sentándose a orillas de esta, sobre la mesa esta su celular y un rayo de luna da directo sobre él.  
  
Lo toma y lo enciende, un Jared sonriente le recibe, de cuando fueron a ese hermoso lugar en centro América, luce tan hermoso, apoyando su barbilla en una mano y con sus luminosos diente luciéndose. Inevitablemente sus dedos buscan el icono de mensajes y de allí abren una ventana nueva. No lo había pensado antes porque sencillamente lo creyó inútil.  
  
Pero piensa que quizás haya una mínima oportunidad de que Jared lea su mensaje a esta hora de la noche, que es cuando su esposo esta frente a su laptop trabajando los viernes. No sabe que poner... y sus dedos deciden por el moviéndose de forma despacio, digitando un "¿Estás bien?"  
  
Sabe que no es mucho y no espera una respuesta, pero conoce muy bien a su esposo y sabe que Jared lo leeré, su esposo siempre ha sido amante del silencio mientras diseña edificios, y lo único capaz de perturbarle y arrancarle una maldición es el celular sonando.  
  
Casi puede verlo, sus labios frunciéndose con un ligero puchero, que se vuelve más pronunciado si él ruido es más seguido... por eso envía otro mensaje... con la pregunta más tonta del mundo, mientras sus lágrimas mojan la pantalla “¿Por qué te alejas de mí?”  
  
Se pone de pie acercándose a la cuna, y toma a la bebe en brazos sin dejar de ver su celular pensando en que decir. "Por favor, regresa", él sabe que está listo para ello, pero ¿lo estará Jared?  
  
Toma a Vienna con él a la cama y termina por encender la tv mientras rodea a la pequeña de almohadas. “Lamento haber sido un idiota” — escribe segundos después cuando nota que este es su cuarto mensaje sin respuesta. “No eres invisible para mí... Jay” escribe, su quinto mensaje y siente la mirada de la bebe sobre él, curiosa, casi queriendo consolarle o eso siente él.  
  
“Te amo, lo sabes, verdad?” Escribe y una risita se le escapa de los labios cuando imagina lo irritado que Jared debe estar, labios fruncidos, con el celular en la mano, pensando que si lo ignora Jensen se rendirá.  
  
— No es así. — Dice en voz alta — No te deje ir Jay... no me rendiré si no contestas.  
  
Es casi como si se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo. Vienna se ha dormido de nuevo, abrazada a la almohada de Jared, ya no piensa lo de la primera noche "aléjate de la almohada de mi hombre, insecto". Solo la arropa con su mantita y vuelve su atención a su celular. "¿Recuerdas cuando te acercaste a mí y casi me pongo a llorar?"  
  
Su corazón salta cuando el celular vibra segundos después, con un escueto "Sí..." que le hace sentir vivo, como hace tres días que no lo hacía... pero que a la vez duele como nada, porque Jared no le contesto ni siquiera al mensaje donde le decía que le amaba.  
  
“Te gusta verme llorar cierto?” responde, dejándose caer en la cama totalmente.  
  
“No me gusta, detesto que llores...” es la respuesta segundos después, si pudiera verle, sabría que Jared también esta recostado en una cama, sola y fría.  
  
— Odio cuando tu lloras también… — murmuro, cerrando sus ojos antes de decidirse a escribirlo “pero odio más cuando me ignoras”.  
  
La respuesta tarda en llegar, son minutos agónicos para simplemente leer un "Me di cuenta las últimas semanas que también detesto que me ignores."  
  
"Te gustaba en la universidad, decías que me hacía misterioso" Jensen responde pero aun así siente el poderoso golpe de la culpa en él, todo esto es su culpa, Jared es inocente de ello.  
  
"Luego logre captar tú atención... y nunca dejaste de verme, siempre estaba ahí para ti. No importa que tan mal estuviéramos, tus ojos siempre estaban sobre mi... hasta hace tres semanas"  
  
"Me moleste por la misma razón, por años tus ojos estuvieron sobre mí, entonces no lo estuvieron, ¿sabes cuán difícil es? Aceptar que tendría que compartirte cuando nunca en mi vida he tenido algo propio, algo mío, tú eras mío, fuiste mío."  
  
"Mis ojos seguían sobre ti... ¿No lo entiendes?, nunca sentiría algo tan grande por nadie más, el cariño que tenía por la bebe era distinto...pero me dejaste, Jensen, me dejaste, tú cuerpo seguía ahí pero me ignorabas, no me abrazabas, no me besabas... parecía que solo era una molestia en tu vida, ignoraste mi sufrimiento... no importa cuántas veces llore, nunca viniste por mí."  
  
Jensen siente lágrimas calientes en su rostro y su visión se nubla. ¿Cómo resolvería esto? ¿Con que método? Jared está profundamente herido, herido en el alma, cayéndose a pedazos. Duele mucho.  
"Perdóname, fui el idiota más grande del mundo,"  
  
"Tengo miedo de volver, tengo miedo de que me ignores... de que me dejes aún lado como si ya no te sirviera."  
  
"No lo hare, aprendí mi lección, no puedo vivir sin ti,” respondió, sin pensarlo dos veces.  
  
"Volveré" — fue lo que leyó segundos después, era escueto y nada tranquilizante para el rubio, porque simplemente no sonaba como su esposo...como su Jared.  
  
"Por favor, te lo compensare... Seré el esposo que siempre has querido" escribió, mientras aun tenía el ceño fruncido, pensando en cómo era el peor, pero sobretodo en como tendría que luchar con este Jared cerrado que se le presentaba.  
  
El celular no vuelve a vibrar ni una sola vez después de eso, su alrededor se vuelve silencioso e incluso la pequeña se ha quedado callada de pronto, siente sus manos hormiguear un poco, porque no suelta el teléfono, no lo suelta, tiene miedo de que llegue de pronto algunas palabras que hagan su corazón detenerse.  
  
Gracioso es que las palabras no llegan, y más pronto que tarde se queda dormido, desgastado por el mal sueño, las pesadillas sobre Welling y el cuidado de la bebe. No es un sueño cómodo, pero son sus minutos de gloria. Algo maltrecho se despierta en la mañana, con una angustia expandiéndose por su cuerpo, causando electricidad innecesaria en el. Un shock que en definitiva no necesita.  
  
La bebe no está a su lado.  
  
Se incorpora tan rápidamente en la cama que se marea, sus ojos verdes asustados moviéndose por la habitación y lo primero que nota es que hay una pequeña maleta casi a su lado.  
  
Jared. Suspira aliviado y se pone de pie como un rayo, el corazón martillándole en los oídos. Es increíble cómo se emociona, aunque no tiene ni idea de que conseguirá en el lobby.  
  
— ¿Cariño?  
  
— ¿Sí? — contestó Jared recostado en una de las paredes, desde donde puede ver por la ventana. Lo primero que nota es que tiene cualquier ropa encima, conoce a su esposo y sabe que tomo lo primero que encontró, lo segundo es que tiene barba e incluso ojeras, en sus brazos tiene a la pequeña niña, arrullándola un poco — La cuidaste...  
  
— Si. — Jensen respondió acercándose con precaución, pasos cortos y bien meditados. — crece sin parar.  
  
— Eso es bueno... digo supongo que es normal — contestó, suspirando cuando Jensen estuvo en frente suyo— Jen... tienes ojeras...  
  
— Lo dice el Señor perfecto. — dijo medio en broma, mientras se acercaba a su esposo, queriendo reconocer ese gesto en el de aceptación a su presencia  
  
— Uh... ¿Tengo algunas ojeras, también? — preguntó en voz suave, cambiando a la bebe de lado, dejando que así el camino libre para su esposo, para que se le acerca más.  
  
— Te afeitare luego…  
  
Jensen se acercó, sonriendo cuando por fin vio la señal que esperaba. Recostando su cabeza en el pecho del alto y escuchando su corazón latir.  
  
— Sí quieres... estos días no he tenido ganas de hacerlo...— contestó, suspirando cuando sintió la cabeza ajena contra su pecho. Era un contacto tan deseado, que una lágrima resbalo de uno de sus ojos.  
  
— Cariño — Jensen gimió, metiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Jared sintiendo el roce de su barba.  
  
— Jen — un suspiro escapo de sus labios, cuando sintió el cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo, una sensación de alivio pero aun de angustia en su pecho, por lo que su voz se quebró la próxima vez que hablo — Jen...  
  
Recibió un fuerte abrazo a cambio, uno que le hizo desear no tener a Vienna en los brazos. — Jay... — murmuro el propio Jensen todo el agotamiento pasándole factura allí en los brazos de Jared.  
  
— No llores — pidió, haciendo lo propio con sus lágrimas, que agitaban su cuerpo y el de su esposo.  
  
— Lo siento mucho, lo siento... — dijo entre el llanto salvaje que no podía controlar.  
  
— Déjame... poner a Vienna en su cuna — pidió, aguantando romper en llanto también.  
  
— No... — sollozo, poca opción dejándole a Jared y hasta haciéndolo sonreír. — te quiero  
  
Lo siguiente que escucho fueron los sollozos de Jared, fuertes e inquietos, asustados... como no le escuchaba desde lo de Welling.  
  
— Te amo también...pero tengo miedo de que me vuelvas a alejar así, Jen...  
  
— No lo hare, solo... Estaba tan confundido, no quería herirte así... Por favor, lo siento. — susurrándole al oído, Jensen se separó ligeramente y se giró al bebe, — ven aquí pequeña — la tomo de los brazos de Jared y por fin este pudo usar ambos brazos para abrazarle, rodeándole por completo.  
  
El cuerpo de Jared estaba temblando mientras este le abrazo, con una pequeña sonrisa plantada en su rostro que alivio un poco su corazón.  
  
— Te extrañe tanto, dios... se siente tan bien tenerte entre mis brazos...  
  
— Yo también te extrañe y ella también — fue su respuesta sorpresiva, para luego inclinarse y besarle en el barbudo pómulo. — Pica.  
  
— ¿Ah sí? ¿Pica mucho? — Preguntó, subiendo su mano a la mejilla contraria — Mi Jen... te ves bien ¿Sabes? ¿La bebe no te molesto demasiado?  
  
— No me hagas tener pensamientos sucios — murmuro, sintiendo el calorcillo de deseo extenderse por su parte baja mientras pensaba en ese picor en otras partes de su anatomía. Un alivio que el mismo Jared le haya ofrecido una excusa para desviarse. — Fue un ángel, hasta que la compota de durazno la hizo... Bueno, fue una experiencia algo traumatizante…  
  
— Sí... me paso una o dos veces la semana pasada. — contestó, inclinándose para dejar un pequeño beso sobre los labios ajenos. — ¿Me extrañaste...?... dímelo de nuevo.  
  
— Te extrañe mucho mi vida... Gracias por hacerme ver lo idiota que fui... — respondió de inmediato buscando los labios de Jared con los suyos.  
  
Jared le recibe, su boca se abre y ambos se estremecen, por la sensación tan maravillosa cuando sus lenguas se enredan... el beso es lento, pero profundo y la barba le pica, pero no le importa, le hace sentir recordar que Jared está ahí...con él. — Fuiste un idiota... — susurro Jared tan pronto se separaron.  
  
— Sé que lo fui... Y mucho peor... Me ganare tu perdón, lo prometo.

  
No había sido fácil, ¡Por dios que no!  
  
Las noches alejadas de su esposo habían sido un daga en su corazón cada segundo, una que le quitaba el aliento y dejaba un incómodo ardor en su pecho, el mensaje había sido algo desesperado, una opción que antes no había venido a él y en los segundos en que lo pensó había sido su esperanza, su única esperanza de empezar a arreglar lo que había ocasionado. Pero él sabe cómo funciona la vida, sabe que no todo siempre sale como se quiere y por sobre todo sabe que Jared tiene dificultad para manejar cuando ellos están enojados y es su culpa, porque se queda sin saber qué hacer.  
  
Entonces, ¿Por qué accedió a regresar?  
  
Le ama, le ama tanto que ahora le duele mucho tener que abrazarlo y decirle que todo estará bien, mientras Jared trabaja, nunca parece parar, siempre le gusta trabajar, distraer la mente, y hoy, seis días después de haber vuelto, parece más sereno, más dócil que cuando llego.  
  
Tiene la mirada fija, vidriosa, mientras él le acaricia el cabello, tratando de distraer su mente de todos los problemas que han tenido desde que están juntos, de los problemas que tienen ahora, de la vida que ahora depende de ellos y que ahora dormita en su cuna.  
  
Problemas que cabe mencionar, se niega a poner sobre la mesa, ¡Como si hubieran dejado de existir! y Jared no es así, no deja las cosas de lado y por dios no es silencioso, ni tranquilo, siempre está sonriendo y hablando, pero parece como si estuviera fuera de sí mismo.  
  
Le extraña, hace solo un rato se le notaba enérgico colocándole el pañal a Vienna, y ahora parece… sedado.  
  
\- Bebe, voy a hacer la cena, ¿quieres algo en especial? - le pregunto, dejando que sus dedos se colocaran sobre los hombros de Jared.  
  
\- No, no se me antoja nada. - murmuro, acurrucándose más junto a su esposo - Lo que tú quieras.  
  
\- Esta bien, iré a cocinar entonces. ¿Te traigo algo? - pregunto, renuente a levantarse de las piernas de Jared que solo miraba el techo.  
  
\- Solo si quieres. - contesto, sin poner realmente atención a lo que su esposo le decía, solo mirando entre las líneas del techo.  
  
\- Jay, ¡Que te hablo! Préstame un poquito de atención. - se quejó Jensen, poniéndose de pie de un salto, totalmente ofendido por la falta de interés de Jared.  
  
\- Si te pongo atención. - su voz suena como todo lo contrario, perdida en algo que Jensen no termina de averiguar que es. - Tu voz me encanta, es tan suave y grave a la vez. - se deja caer de nuevo en el sillón, su vista esta vez mirándole fijamente, como hace unos segundos lo hacía con el techo.  
  
\- ¿Qué bebiste? - le pregunto, preocupado, yendo a sentarse en sus piernas de nuevo y tomándole el rostro con ambas manos. - oh, bebe... - escucho el llanto de Vienna justo en ese momento, y no le quedo más que suspirar con pesadez. - iré a atender a Vienna, en un rato regreso, ¿sí? Y seguimos esta conversación. - no le amenazo directamente, pero sí que le dio una fea mirada.  
  
\- Si... ¡Como quieras! - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa - Vienna tiene buenos pulmones, ¿Verdad?  
  
La mirada que le dedico Jensen fue de extrañeza; ¿eran ideas suyas o Jared sonaba como cuando estaba ebrio? Sedado, pacifico, con esa sonrisa somnolienta. Vamos, que él no se quejaba, le gustaba Jared así, tan dócil y cariñoso.  
  
Pero era sumamente extraño cuando estaba consiente que su esposo, no había privado licor alguno, entonces ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
  
\- ¿Volverás?  
  
\- Volveré, gigante. - replico, dándole un último vistazo antes de salir del estudio de Jared.  
  
No podía pensar en que rayos le estaba pasando a su esposo, y por eso decidió enfocarse en las necesidades de Vienna, que solo quería un cambio de pañal y regresar a dormir.  
  
Le beso en la frente y sonrió, viéndola gruñir y retorcerse antes de quedarse dormida con la facilidad con la que lo hacían los bebes. Verla ahora le ponía tranquila, le hacía sentirse en paz, al menos un poco, ya que sabía que le debía una gran fiesta de disculpa a Jared.  
  
\- Te amo, pequeña.  
  
Le observo durante unos minutos, velando su suelo en cada respiración que daba, hasta que estuvo seguro que estaba bien, regreso a la sala. Encontrándose a su esposo mirando su mano, la misma que tenía levantada en el aire.  
  
Le vio colocársela en la boca y tragar. Una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.  
  
De inmediato sintió que el suelo se desvanecía en sus pies, como si su mundo se acabará en ese instante, sin certeza de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, siento miedo, realmente miedo.  
  
Vio el envase naranja en las manos de Jared y como este lo metía en el bolsillo, y entonces los pies lo llevaron de inmediato a su habitación, caminando con prisa e intentando que Jared no lo notara.  
  
Revolvió entra la ropa limpia y no consiguió nada, luego en la ropa sucia —Jared estaba acostumbrado a viajar y era perfectamente ordenado— no obtuvo nada tampoco. Por último acabo por revisar los bolsillos y de allí extrajo un tarrito naranja con pastillas dentro.  
  
No está leyéndola, realmente no está leyéndola, sus ojos no han pasado más allá de registrar la prescripción médica que tiene el pequeño frasco y sus manos están temblando, aún más cuando lee lentamente, letras que no terminan de formarse en su cabeza... o de cobrar sentido "Antidepresivos".  
  
¿Por qué diablos Jared querría eso? Y más cuando al frasco solo le quedan unas cuantas pastillas. Jared se fue solo por tres días, aunque es obvio que pareció más, no se esperaba conseguir con eso. ¿Desde cuándo Jared las tomaba? ¿Se estaba auto medicando y usando sus contactos en USA? ¿o las conseguía gratis con facilidad en algún hospital de Toronto?  
  
Su mano se cerró fuertemente sobre el frasco mientras se ponía de pie y se dejaba caer luego en la cama. El ceño aun fruncido, las dudas despiertas.  
  
Su corazón martillaba lentamente con miedo, aterrado de que algo anduviera mal con su esposo y no se diera cuenta antes, tan concentrado estaba con él asunto de la bebe... ¿Cómo no lo vio?, habían tenido que haber alguna señal de alarma, algo que le dijera que su esposo tenía ¿Qué?, ni siquiera puede definirlo, ¿Problemas? ¿Depresión?  
  
¿Estaba drogado?  
  
— Oh dios, está drogándose. — el solo pensamiento lo aterro porque llego a él con una claridad insoportable. El recuerdo de Tom, de sus pesadillas, la ausencia de Jared. ¿Qué había hecho esos días que había pasado fuera?  
  
Su estómago se revolvió, se sintió inseguro y a punto de gritar, porque no sabía cómo manejar esto, no sabía cómo detener a Jared... ¿él le había empujado? ¿Con la indiferencia de las pasadas semanas?  
  
— Oh por dios... — tomándose la cabeza entre las manos respiro profundamente antes de tirar el envase en la maleta y huir a la cocina, todo su cuerpo sudando frio mientras se servía un vaso de agua.  
  
La cocina estaba dándole vueltas de un pronto a otro tanto que no se dio cuenta que iba por su segundo vaso de agua, hasta que la voz adormilado de su esposo le asusto — Jen...¿Estás bien?  
  
Coloco con fuerza el vaso sobre la mesa. Pensando en más preguntas aun, porque de verdad sería sensato enfrentar a Jared ahora en este estado tan frágil.  
  
— La comida esta lista. — contesto en tono neutral, dándose la vuelta y viendo a todos lados menos al rostro de Jared. — hice lo que te gusta.  
  
— Mmm… consientes a mi parte más débil — bromeó Padalecki, acercándose a Jensen y pasando su mano por los hombros de este — Mi estómago.  
  
— ¿Seguro? — Jensen pregunto luego de carraspear buscando sacarse el mal sabor de la boca. — conozco otras partes.  
  
— ¿Cómo cuáles? — pregunto, su voz suave y cansada.  
  
Jensen lamio sus labios y subió sus ojos al rostro de su esposo, era hermoso, pero tan desgastado, no era capaz de reclamarle nada ahora, por más enfadado y asustado que lo pusiera.  
  
— ¿Por qué no comes primero y luego te lo demuestro con acciones?  
  
— Mmmm suena tentador, pero... mi cuerpo esta pesado, creo que es gripe o algo así que, quizás te toque hacer el trabajo — menciono, separándose de Jensen para caminar a la mesa, donde la comida le esperaba.  
  
— Me encanta cuando eres dócil en la cama... — dijo, sintiendo que se aligeraba un poco.

No duerme muy bien esa noche, se remueve incómodo hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Con Jared roncando plácido a su lado, sin camisa, un manjar que en otra ocasión hubiera disfrutado, pero que ahora solo le da cosas que pensar, cosas como el color de sus ojos cuando miente o los gestos que hace mientras está nervioso.  
  
Conoce a Jared muy bien, lo suficiente como saber que no hace nada sin razones, que todo lo que hace es controlado, pero eso no explica las pastillas.  
  
A eso de las cinco se levanta sin haber cerrado los ojos ni una vez. Andando con pies suaves sobre la alfombra, revisando a Vienna y caminando a la sala.  
  
Juega con el teléfono un rato, pasándolo de una mano a otra, imaginando que no sería así. ¿Misha estaría despierto?  
  
Misha... Dios no sabía cómo ese hombre no se había cansado de ellos, cada crisis que tenían terminaban con él. Lo que en cierta forma es bueno, Misha es una de las pocas personas que le confiaría la vida, pero en serio, nunca pensó que él y Jared pasarían por tanto, pensó que su matrimonio sería el felices por siempre.  
  
Pero no... Ahí están con una niña y con unas ganas insoportables de llorar porque su marido puede estar desarrollando una adicción.  
  
— Tengo que llamar a Misha.  
  
Armándose de valor comienza a marcar el número código de Virginia cuando escucha sus pasos pesados en la cerámica, escucha el sonido de sus uñas cuando se rasca el estómago y como los huesos de su cuello crujen.  
  
Jared.  
  
Alza la vista para conseguirse con una vista que había extrañado quizás demasiado. Se sorprende como su corazón late, siempre con la misma fuerza, siempre con el mismo amor... Aunque ahora allá miedo también.  
  
Pero no perderá a su esposo, no lo hará...  
  
— Jay...  
  
— Hey, ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama tan temprano? — cuestiono Jared bostezando. — ¿Qué pasa?  
  
— Nada... Estaba checando a la bebe... — contesto lentamente, su vista recorriendo el cuerpo ajeno.  
  
— ¿Qué pasa con el teléfono en tus manos? — pregunto señalando el teléfono que Jensen aun sostenía. — ¿A quién llamas?  
  
— A nadie... Hizo intento de sonar y cuando conteste... Solo se corto... Regresemos a la cama...  
  
Paso al lado de Jared y este lo tomo del brazo, deteniéndolo en seco.  
  
— No me mientas. Si no quieres decirme, bien, pero no me mientas.  
  
— Jared... Cariño, tu... — sus ojos subieron a los contrarios, que se veían ligeramente rojos. — Tu... Quizás puedo decirte lo mismo…  
  
— ¿De que estás hablando? — pregunto haciendo una mueca, allí estaba, la mentira en sus ojos.  
  
—Jay... Estaba a punto de llamar a Misha porque... Tu sabes porque...  
  
Los labios de Jared formaron una línea, su cara se cerró a Jensen dejando ver poco de lo que pensaba, casi nada. Y fue como cambiar de lugar, Jared paso a su lado sin decir palabra. El cuerpo más alto que nunca y los hombros formando una línea.  
  
Jensen pensó que iba a huir, y se sintió decepcionado, observando cómo entraba en la habitación, para luego salir ni diez segundos después, apretando algo en su puño. Pasó al lado de Jensen y se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas. Colocando luego el envase amarillo en la mesilla.  
  
— ¿A esto es a lo que te refieres?  
  
—Si... Jay, yo... Es solo que anoche estabas extraño y… — su voz se cortó. — No quiero que nada te pase.  
  
— ¿Por qué no preguntas porque? En lugar de saltar a que soy un maldito adicto, porque es eso lo que has estado pensando, ¿no? ¿Cuán jodidamente débil soy? — la voz de Jared no se alzó, pero había furia en el, contenida, pero a punto de estallar.  
  
— ¡Porque estoy asustado! — el sí grito, no pudo evitarlo, que en su voz se denotara la poca cordura que mantenía. — demonios, Jared... No estoy pensando nada, siempre serás el hombre más valiente que conozco pero tengo miedo... Estas pasadas semanas, pensé que no regresarías.  
  
— Pero estoy aquí, ¿y ahora quieres quejarte de que soy un adicto con Misha? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Internarme en un maldito centro de rehabilitación?  
  
— Claro que no, eso sería lo último que haría... Eres mi esposo, solo quería saber cómo hacer esto... Como preguntarte, como saber si esto es mí culpa... Si puse mucha presión en ti.  
  
— Oh, pusiste la presión. Pusiste un montón de presión, dejándome solo. — Respondió, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Jensen quien no se alejó.  
  
Si hubiera sido otro hombre, hubiera retrocedido, pero era Jared, quien con los años había probado ser incapaz de dañarle físicamente. Aun así, la visión era intimidante.  
  
— No. — si voz sino temblorosa, pero firme. — No — repitió. — Esta vez no me iré... Esta vez no sere egoísta, no me iré... Jay estoy aquí...  
  
— ¿Seguro? — Jared pregunto sus ojos fijos en Jensen. — porque no puedo, Jensen, no puedo hacerlo de nuevo. No puedo vivir contigo y lo único que me permitía hacerlo era eso... — señaló el envase naranja. —...eso me mantuvo vivo.  
  
— Oh dios… — su mano subió a cubrir su propio sollozo, apenas lo justo para que su cuerpo no se sacudiera — Lo siento, no lo haré... Seremos tú y yo, como siempre Jay... Y la bebe... Me quedare.  
  
Los brazos de Jared le rodearon, fuerte y posesivos, arrullándole en su calor corporal, en la seguridad que sentía allí dentro, en esa forma tan cariñosa típica de Jared.  
  
— Dios, discúlpame por haberte gritado.  
  
Estaba llorando, como siempre que el miedo de perder a Jared le llenaba. — Te amo Jared, no sabes cuanto... Haré lo que sea, pero quédate conmigo. — eran más balbuceos extraños que nada.  
  
Jared le meció en sus brazos, le meció hasta que Jensen por fin, algo despierto noto como Jared le llevaba en brazos a la cama, haciéndolo sentir como si hubiera bebido mucho y tuviera la cabeza embotada.  
  
Le extrañaba demasiado y acabo abrazando a Jared por los hombros, rodeándolo.  
  
— Lamento haberte arrinconado para que tu única opción fuera eso... Sabes que no pienso que seas un adicto... Eres mi Jay...mío.  
  
— Soy un adicto. — Jared suspiro dejándolo caer en la cama con un suave sonido. — cuando me sentí al borde, pensé que lo mejor era dejarme Llevar.  
  
Jensen tomo la mano ajena y la acaricio levemente.  
  
— ¿Te sentías muy solo?  
  
— Te quería conmigo como no tienes idea. Quería estar contigo, besarte, amarte, llevarme todo aquello que te hacia daño.  
  
— Bésame... Ámame, me quedare contigo siempre...  
  
Jared lo hace, devorándole la boca con las manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo por encima y debajo de la ropa, gimiendo alto hasta que el llanto los hace detenerse, mirarse a los ojos, demasiado acostumbrados a una casa grande para ellos solos.  
  
— Bueno... eso es... si, completamente... corta polvos.  
  
Jensen rio, asintiendo.  
  
— Espero que no sea una bebe que tiene como un radar para interrumpirnos, como en las comedías románticas...  
  
Jared rio, colocando una mano sobre sus ojos y con la otra ajustando su erección.  
  
— Excepto que nuestra vida es más que eso.  
  
— Y siempre lo hemos superado...lo haremos esta vez tan bien... — su vista bajo a la mano de su esposo, admirando la dura erección entre sus piernas, la boca se le hacia agua. Quería estar entre esas piernas musculosas por un buen rato, pero debía cambiar un pañal apestoso.  
  
Para cuando regreso, Jared estaba roncando, y le hizo sentir como un patán haberlo enfrentado, aunque aun así, regreso a la sala y lanzo las pastillas por el inodoro. Jared había buscado un segundo envase, necesitaba saber cuántos más tenía.  
  
Así tuviera que poner ese apartamento de arriba a abajo encontraría hasta el último y botaría cada uno, no dejaría a Jared solo con esto, ni con nada. No otra vez.

 

Dos días después, el timbre suena mientras Jared está jugando video juegos y él le está dando de comer a Vienna arroz chino. La pequeña está sentada sobre su trasero con una piyama de gatito puesta, es diminuta pero aun así sus gritos son altos amenazando con hacer sangrar los oídos de Jared y del mismo Jensen. Tiene cuatro meses, cuatro meses y es lo más adorable que Jensen ha visto.  
  
No sabe en qué momento cambio su opinión sobre la niña, quizás cuando Jared se esfumó... Quizás cuando tuvo que cuidarle y se dio cuenta de lo sola e indefensa que estaba... Quizás cuando se dio cuenta era su única compañía cuando Jared se marchó... Así como ella lo fue cuando el decidió ignorar a su marido.  
  
El timbre, cierto, su sonido le recuerda que alguien está llamando a la puerta  
  
— Padalecki el timbre. — dijo empujando a Jared con su pie, este mascullo algo pero puso pausa al juego.  
  
— Todos aquí somos Padalecki, ¿sabes? — dijo riendo con la mueca de indignación de Jensen.  
  
— Mueve tu culo gordo cuarentón a la puerta. — le gruño enseñándole los dientes.  
  
— Yo no soy a quien sus pantalones favoritos ya no le quedan — canturreo, corriendo antes de que alguno de los almohadones que volaban por los aires le golpeara.  
  
Abrió la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa enorme, hoyuelos en sus mejillas. No estaba bien, fue lo primero que pensó el psicólogo al otro lado de la puerta. Pero sí que estaba mejorando.  
  
— Jared. Que placer verte de nuevo.  
  
Detrás de él estaba Morgan, la barba más gris que negra y con un bolso grande colgando del hombro.  
  
— Misha... Morgan… — su sonrisa se esfumó, pensando rápidamente si Jensen habría sido capaz de llamar al médico a sus espaldas — Hola...pasen.  
  
— Hey, espero no te moleste. Pensé en ver como estaban hoy mis dos hijos. — se rio, tomándole de la mejilla para verle a los ojos.  
  
Morgan se acercó a Jared y le abrazo. Tal y como le abrazaba su padre.  
  
— Hiciste todo lo que pudiste.  
  
— Hey... Yo… — no sabía que decir así que solo regreso el abrazo al oficial un poco más bajo que el... Admitiendo para sí mismo que sus palabras le reconfortaban. Morgan le palmeo cariñosamente y le sonrió.  
  
— ¿Dónde está la nueva Padalecki de esta familia? — grito Misha entrando en la sala y robando a la beba de loa brazos de Jensen que le vio con sorpresa.  
  
La bebe le mira con los húmedos, quizás un poco asustada pero rápidamente encantada con los ojos del psicólogo por lo que lleva sus manos ahí balbuceando algo. Misha le sonríe como si fuera un abuelo y la acomoda en sus brazos mientras Morgan lo abraza por la cintura. Ambos se pierden en la chiquilla, que pese a ser tan pequeña está llena de energía.  
  
— Me dijiste que tenía defensas bajas y mal nutrición, pero parece un mini cerdito rosado y pecoso. — Misha dijo con cariño, haciéndola reír.  
  
— Las últimas semanas ha estado comiendo mucho — se justificó Jared sonriendo un poco cuando la chiquilla lanzó una carcajada, ahora también encantada con Morgan. — Jensen le cocina muchas cosas y se las da en papilla, lo aprendió todo del internet.  
  
— Bueno, ese chiquillo tiene un don para la comida. — señaló Morgan fijando loa ojos en la mirada de Jensen que no se apartaba de la pequeña. — ¿Que comeremos hoy, chico?  
  
Atrajo la atención de Jensen que parpadeo sorprendido.  
  
— Oh... van a... claro... Jay, amor ¿Por qué no le enseñas el cuarto de invitados?  
  
— Claro, claro, claro… — murmuró de pronto, Jensen no era el único al que habían sacado de pronto sus pensamientos.  
  
Decir que Jensen estaba tan atónito como Jared era decir poco. Pero Jensen entendió más rápido que el arquitecto que Misha no era solo el jodido psicólogo de la familia Padalecki. Que era más. Era familia, como Christian e Ian.  
  
Misha había venido para ver cómo le iba a ambos, aunque Jensen no se lo hubiera pedido. Había viajado a otro país para verificar que estuvieran bien.  
  
Eso merecía un enorme plato de Lasagna y raviolis con salsa de carne bien condimentada. Cosa que cocino junto con Morgan mientras distraídamente dejaba a Jared a merced de Misha que no había soltado a Vienna.  
  
— ¿Y cómo va el trabajo? — había preguntado Misha. La primera vez le había contestado el sonido de Mario creciendo por algún hongo, proveniente de la pantalla.  
  
La segunda había sido un "Game Over" que fue seguido de una maldición. Lo gracioso del asunto es que la tercera vez que se atrevió a contestar noto que Jared estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no mandarle a la mierda, a él y al dragón que reía en la pantalla mientras Mario caía sin remedio al fuego.  
  
Quizás sus instintos de que los chicos le necesitaban no estaban equivocados, aun cuando Morgan se había reído llamándole mama gallina. Desde el sofá aguanto que Jared le ignorara, sabía que de los dos el que más temía un enfrentamiento era el alto.  
  
Lo entendía. Entendía el miedo a haber retrocedido de nuevo, y que tuviera que volver a terapia.  
  
— Sé que estas tan enfadado como asustado, Jared. Pero vine a ayudar.  
  
— No se dé qué hablas Misha...  
  
Collins se enderezo en el sofá, colocando una pierna encima de la otra para acurrucar a Vienna mejor, la nene estaba dormida, sus rostro una mueca pacífica. Misha la observó un momento ante de volver la mirada a los hombros tensos de Jared.  
  
— Sabes que puedo ayudar, hice que se detuviera antes, ¿no? — preguntó viéndole con preocupación. — todo ese terror que te comía por dentro, esa inseguridad justo como ahora. ¿Acaso no fue así? ¿No te ayude donde Jensen no supo cómo hacerlo?  
  
Está intentando por lo racional del asunto, usando un tono de voz suave, manipulando ese cerebro inteligente que por años supo defenderse solo, a él y a Jensen. Y a todos los que le rodeaban.  
  
Vio a Jared y vio exactamente al hombre que despidió hace un ano en el aeropuerto.  
  
Pero con una sombra de dolor y pesar sobre él.  
  
— Esta vez es distinto... Antes Jen estaba ahí, ahora siento que no... Que estoy solo...  
  
— No lo estas. — Misha replicó de inmediato. — Jensen esta justo donde lo dejaste, pero incluso más aterrado que tú. ¿Sabes por qué?  
  
— No.... Eso es lo peor, no lo sé...  
  
— Ves, Jared. Desde que naciste hasta que conociste a Jensen te sentiste amado. Adorado, de acuerdo a Jensen eres el Padalecki favorito de toda la familia Padalecki. — explicó, poniéndose de pie y apagando la consola con el pie descalzo. — escúchame bien.  
  
Los ojos de Jared lo evitaron, pero Misha sabía bien que estaba escuchando.  
  
— Pasaste por la época en la que la madre calienta al cachorro y le enseña las leyes de la vida, las virtudes, creciste con hermanos a los que cuidar. — continuo, respirando hondo. — pasaste diecinueve años de tu vida siendo amado antes de conocer a Jensen. — los ojos avellana de Jared subieron a él. — ¿Cuántos de esos diecinueve años crees que Jensen paso siendo amado por sus familiares y amigos?  
  
— No tienes que repetirme eso, lo sé, si, lo sé... Aunque no parezca.  
  
— Entonces si lo sabes, ¿Cómo es que no entiendes el miedo de Jensen a perder el amor que le has dado por más de diez años ante una bebe de cuatro meses?  
  
Lucia exasperado y tuvo que dejar a la bebe en su cesta. Por fortuna esta no se despertó.  
  
— Vete a la mierda, Misha. — susurro en voz baja, levantándose del suelo y caminando a su habitación. Misha lo tomó del brazo y lo giro haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás.  
  
— Suficiente. Ambos son víctimas de esto. — dijo el psicólogo. — pero de los dos, tu eres quien transita el camino más peligroso. Por eso eres mi prioridad, porque no solo me importas Jared, y eres como un hijo para mí, sino que eres el pilar de esta familia, no solo del hombre en la cocina sino de la pequeña en la cesta.  
  
— No es cierto — grito de pronto — No es cierto, no soy el pilar de nada, no le importe por semanas... Semanas, demonios Jensen... ¡Jensen! — no pudo evitar gritar, llamarle cuando sentía que el aire le faltaba, quería sentirle, quería que le abrazara.  
  
Misha se aleja, con el ceño fruncido, dejando que Jensen le pase por un lado, preguntándole a Jared que le sucede, el alto no responde, y el abrazo entre ambos es inevitable.  
  
Esta herido, por la misma razón por la cual Jensen lo está. Heridos por el miedo a perderse. Misha suspira y se aleja, llevándose a Vienna con él.  
  
— Estaré en la habitación, — dice y el único que parece escucharle es Morgan.  
  
—No me dejes, no, no… — es lo único que murmura el alto, sin dejar ir Jensen de sus brazos. Este le abraza tan asustado como el alto, besándole el hombro y el cuello.  
  
— Estoy aquí, no voy a marcharme. No voy a dejarte solo de nuevo.  
  
— Quédate... Por favor, te quiero Jen... Te quiero.  
  
La cena es... algo tensa, Vienna esta despierta de nuevo, así que Jensen la alimenta con el biberón de leche materna tibia mientras el resto come en silencio. Morgan y Jensen comparten miradas, diciéndose todo y nada.  
  
¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Acaso Misha no pudo hablar con Jared de las drogas? Jensen está perdido, confuso, sin saber qué hacer con ese par que ni se mira a la cara.  
  
— ¿Quieres dormir con Vienna esta noche? — pregunta buscando romper el atorrante silencio que invade el comedor. — nos vendría bien un descanso.  
  
—Claro, ni Jeff ni yo tenemos problemas, más así como lo ves... Ama a los niños, con ellos si tiene tacto.  
  
— Estoy seguro que si, ¿no te ha pedido que tengan hijos? — dijo haciendo reír a carcajadas a Jeff mientras las mejillas de Collins se calentaban.  
  
— Créeme, estoy cansado de sus insinuaciones sobre cómo va a dejarme preñado cuando lo hacemos sin condón, así que no necesito más recordatorios.  
  
— Bien que te pone Misha, bien que te pone. — canturreo Morgan.  
  
Misha rio y se aseguró de darle una patada por debajo de la mesa. Después de eso las cosas se aliviaron ligeramente. Aunque Jared no dijo absolutamente nada. Fue preocupante para Jensen, quien a punto estuvo de quejarse porque Jared no halagara su comida.  
  
O por el simple hecho de no mirarle... De no reír, de no hablar nada. Nada de nada. Temió que se enfadara con el también, por eso cuando Misha se llevo a Vienna al cuarto, se tomó su tiempo para dirigirse al suyo.  
  
Dudando si Jared le querría o no allí. Se quedó lavando los platos, dejando la cocina impecable.  
  
Cuando no supo que más hacer para retrasar su llegada al dormitorio... Vamos que había desde regado las plantas, hasta sacado la basura... Esta última detestaba hacerla, pero cualquier cosa por retrasar el asunto.  
  
Tenía miedo de que Jared se esfumara entre sus manos, que lo que Welling inicio al fin tuviera efecto y quizá, era extremadamente paranoico.  
  
Jared le encontró sentado en el patio, al borde de la piscina con los pies dentro del agua templada por el calentador encendido.  
  
— Jen... hey.  
  
— Hey, ¿quieres sentarte? — pregunto, alzando la vista a Jared, que ya estaba en pantalones de dormir.  
  
Jared no contesto simplemente sonrió un poco y se sentó al lado de Jensen, sus brazos rodeándole.  
  
— Tengo miedo...  
  
Las palabras sonaron dolorosas saliendo de sus labios, como una súplica dolorosa a que le confortara. Jensen le abrazo, rodeando el torso de Jared con sus brazos. Luego sonrió y se separó de Jared.  
  
— Nademos un rato. — pidió poniéndose de pie sin separar sus ojos de su esposo, bajándose los pantalones luego fe quitarse la camisa. Jugo con la cinturilla del boxer, pero decidió no quitarlo, no haría falta.  
  
Se dio cuenta con regocijo que la atención de Jared se perdió en su cuerpo más de una vez, antes de por su puesto quedarse en las misas condiciones.  
  
— ¿Esta fría?  
  
— Esta tibia, encendí el calentador hace diez minutos más o menos. — respondió, metiéndose en la piscina luego de sentarse en el borde.  
  
El calentador había venido pocos días después de que la piscina estuvo instalada. Tal y como Jared con su instinto de arquitecto había previsto, una piscina en Ontario no era lo más sabio, y Jensen se había quejado hasta el cansancio del frío, hasta que Jared había instalado el calentador.  
  
— Jay... — Jensen gimoteo cuando asomo la cabeza sobre la superficie de nuevo viendo que su esposo no se había metido con el.  
  
Solo estaba mirándole, sus ojos castaños perdidos en el... Como si no creyera que estaba ahí.  
  
— Jensen, alguna vez te dije que te ves bien en el agua...  
  
Jensen se rio, poniéndose rojo del cuello hacia arriba. Le miro a través de sus pestañas empapadas que lucían más largas cada vez que parpadeaba.  
  
— Es natural en mí ser guapo en cualquier clima.  
  
— Tu y tu ego, siempre tan alto — contesto, dejándose caer levemente en el agua.  
  
Para hacerlo tuvo que imitar a Jensen, entrando silencioso en el agua y nadando hasta Jensen que se abrazó a sus hombros hundiéndolo ligeramente en el agua.  
  
— ¿Tibia?  
  
— Mucho más tibia si estas cerca... — responde Jared, besándole los hombros levemente. — ¿Llamaste a Misha?  
  
— No, el me llamo. — Jensen confeso mirando a Jared a los ojos, algo sumamente exótico en sus ojos. — le dije que aun... aún no sabía dónde quedaba nuestra relación, me preguntó cómo estabas y cuando le dije que estabas mejorando... no sé, supongo que pensó que... no se, Jay.  
  
— ¿Tienes dudas de nosotros? — Pregunto incrédulo, sus ojos llenándose de miedo — ¿No quieres estar con un adicto?  
  
— No es eso. ¿Ves? Estas demasiado a la defensiva... estas demasiado herido, y yo no sé cómo lidiar con eso porque no soy un psicólogo. — Dijo de un tirón, colocando sus dedos en boca de Jared. — y Misha lo es, y el sí sabe lidiar con esto, tu sabes que puede ayudarte, lo sabes. Y te lo dije aquella ves, no voy a enviarte a ningún centro de rehabilitación porque te amo y no eres un adicto, solo tienes un problema que... que podemos resolver... todos juntos.  
  
— Si yo me fuera... ¿Cómo te afectaría eso a ti y a la bebe? — la pregunta se desliza contra los dedos de Jensen que aún están sobre sus labios.  
  
— Me moriría sin ti. Me moriría sin tu amor. — Jensen dijo, ojos aguados fijos en Jared. — yo... lo siento, lamento mucho lo que hice, me comporte como un mimado... yo solo quería que me eligieras a mí en lugar de a ella, porque siempre... siempre he sido solo yo y tú has sido solo mío.  
  
Jared no contesto y el silencio le ponía nervioso, muy pero muy nervioso, más cuando las manos de Jared solo se dedicaban a tocar cada peca de su rostro.  
  
— Y si te elijo a ti, ahora...  
  
— Nos estarías escogiendo a loa dos. — Jensen respondió con una sonrisa suave, cerrando sus ojos al contacto.  
  
— ¿Estás seguro? — Pregunto sin dejar de acariciar el rostro ajeno, parecía un niño curioso — Lamento... Lamento haberte puesto en la situación, no considere que el miedo que yo tengo ahora de perderte, es el mismo que tu tenías, aunque creo que era peor...  
  
— Era irracional, solo... estaba realmente asustado. — susurro no soportando más y lanzándose a los labios de Jared, robándole el alma por la boca mientras lo hundía en el agua. — ¿Me amas?  
  
— Como a mi vida misma — susurro, contra los labios ajenos — Te amo... Nunca amare a nadie como a ti... Hasta el fin de mis días.  
  
Las lágrimas de Jensen se perdieron en el agua clorada mientras las mismas palabras que Jared había recitado salían de él, entre sollozos y jadeos, con la boca llena de Jared y el corazón insaciable de ese sentimiento de tener a alguien que le amaba, y que después de más se diez años seguía haciéndolo.  
  
En las habitación del ala este de la casa, Morgan observaba con una sonrisa satisfecha y orgullosa como los amantes se amaban bajo el agua, orgulloso como un padre se acomodó la cinturilla del boxer listo para dormir.  
  
Se giró hacía la cama donde Misha mimaba a la pequeña que había despertado.  
  
— ¿Qué haces?  
  
— ¿Jugando con ella? — lo dice en forma de pregunta y de forma irónica, como si la pregunta de su pareja fuera tonta. — Es muy parecida a Jensen, pero juraría que tiene algunas manías de Jared  
  
— ¿Tan pequeña? — cuestionó Morgan acostándose a su lado, y tomándola de la cintura.  
  
— Claro...los niños aprenden mucho de su entorno, más a esta edad. Imitan las actitudes y defensas de lo que ven. — explico, cuando la niña mordió su dedo.  
  
— ¿En serio? — pregunto con una risita besando el hombro de Misha.  
  
—Me preocupa Jared... Bueno y Jensen y la bebe, pero más Jared...  
  
— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó, aunque ahora mismo solo estuviera concentrado en el sabor de esa piel pálida.  
  
— Porque realmente le afecto la forma en que Jensen de cerro y se alejó, la desesperación le llevo a buscar una forma de lidiar con el dolor y el miedo de que Jensen le dejara y bueno... Opto por las drogas...  
  
— ¿Qué hizo qué? — el ser policía lo puso alerta. — ese niño.  
  
— ¿No lo habías notado? — Pregunto dejándose caer hacia atrás — Era una crisis que veía venir... Aunque haya superado lo de Tom... Pero tenía la fe de que nunca estaría sometido a alguna situación de estrés tan grande como para…  
  
— Es lógico, pensó que iban a divorciarse por razones distintas. Aunque sinceramente, creo que Jared tiene problemas de prioridad. — vio la mirada de ofensa en el rostro de Misha mientras acomodaba a la pequeña en el suelo a su lado, dejándola dormida en la cesta rellena de sabanas y cojines. — es que... amor, si tu esposo se acuesta con un centenar de hijos de puta y lo perdonas, no vas a perdonarlo porque sea un inseguro hijo de puta que piense que lo vas a cambiar por un bebe.  
  
— Entiendo tu punto, pero es una acumulación de cosas, Jared ha sido muchas veces quien saca la cabeza por ambos y aunque sabía que hacia lo correcto en el fondo sentía que era su culpa la separación, por elegir a la pequeña... Aunque no lo sepan aun, Jensen logro hacerle sentir culpable de todo… — explicó, la amargura en su voz por lo qué Morgan le abrazo más — Más creo que por eso tuvo esa reacción en la tarde... Creo que le dije algo que le hizo sentir más culpable...  
  
— Estabas tanteando el terreno, cariño. — Le susurro besándole entre el cuello y el hombro. — no sabías cómo reaccionaría. — la barba de Morgan le hizo gemir alto cuando este le beso detrás de la oreja.  
  
— Nunca pensé que estaría tan a la defensiva, mmm cariño — suspiro, sus ojos cerrándose — Jeff...  
  
— Quizás deberíamos dejar que lo resuelvan ellos mismos, ¿recuerdas ese viaje a las aguas termales que me dieron como regalo para este verano? Podríamos dárselo a ellos, mandarlos allí por una semana. — continuó besándole, obligando a que se acostara sobre su pecho para besarle la espalda. — podríamos cuidar de la pequeña.  
  
— Mmmm... No lo sé, ¿digo crees que podrían hacerlo sin problemas? — pregunto preocupado, estremeciéndose cuando los dientes de Jeff le rosaron levemente.  
  
— Si, confió en ellos, el problema es que tú no lo haces. — le recrimino mordiéndole la cadera.  
  
— Hey — tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar un jadeo muchísimo más alto — Si lo hago... Solo que me preocupan.  
  
— Te preocupas como si fueran tus hijos. — replico Morgan y después de besarle las cadera subió de nuevo, sin recibir respuesta de él, cosa que le extraño. — ¿qué sucede?  
  
— Nada... — contesto, su mirada de pronto perdida en el color blanco de las paredes.  
  
Morgan se detuvo, moviéndose para observar la expresión pensativa de Collins, una que no presagiaba nada bueno.  
  
Usualmente cuando se ponía así era porque algo le comía la cabeza, y muchas veces ese algo no era nada agradable.  
  
— Dime, sabes que te escuchare.  
  
— Nada... En serio, solo... La pequeña es muy linda, sabes... — suspiro, buscando explicarse — Nunca me visualice con hijos, pero...  
  
— Jesús, ¿no me digas que de verdad quieres un hijo mío? — pregunto soltando una carcajada que ni inmuto a Vienna. — dios, de haberlo sabido yo... — Morgan se detuvo bruscamente.  
  
Cuando por el rabillo del ojo observo los ojos llorosos de Misha, sus ojos azules parecían más vivos que nunca, pero también heridos.  
  
— Creo que mejor me voy a dormir. — fue lo que dijo el psicólogo antes de sacudirse con un movimiento fuerte al policía de encima.  
  
Misha apago la lamparilla y se metió bajo el cobertor acolchado, sin que Morgan pudiera hacer algún movimiento, aun pasmado por esa capa cristalina que había visto en los ojos azules de su pareja.  
  
Observó a Misha, quien lloraba en silencio, de vez en cuando sorbiéndose la nariz, ignorándole. Había sido una broma, pero ahora que la había tomado en serio no sabía bien cómo interpretarlo.  
  
— Voy a jubilarme. — dice a la habitación. Sentado de piernas cruzadas.  
  
— Muy bueno por ti — contesto el psicólogo, acurrucándose más en su lado de la cama, su cuerpo aun agitado.  
  
— Quizás tengamos tiempo para criar un niño. — Morgan se movió y abrazo a Misha por sobre el cobertor, besándole el cabello negro.  
  
— ¿Cómo? — Gruñó aunque sonó más como un niño a punto de llorar — No soy como tus anteriores parejas, no puedo darte un hijo... Y más, tú ni siquiera lo quieres.  
  
— Misha ... — dios, eso era lo que le preocupaba, que no podía darle un hijo biológico , ahora sí que no sabía cómo reaccionar.  
  
¿Qué debía decirle a eso? ¿Qué no importaba que estarían bien?  
  
— Yo... nunca quise un hijo, porque no quería que creciera con un padre ausente. Porque nunca tenía tiempo, nunca tuve tiempo. Pero tú eres diferente y lo sabes, aunque no puedas... — Morgan le beso de nuevo. — ...aunque no puedas darme un hijo biológico...  
  
Los sollozos aumentaron y no supo cómo tomarlo, realmente que no, al menos hasta que Misha se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a él, tratando de calmarse.  
  
— No llores, Mish. — Pidió, besándole cualquier trozo de piel que quedaba a su disposición, — no llores mi amor. Por favor. Encontraremos él bebe perfecto para nosotros, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. — susurro arrullando a un sueño tranquilo mientras lo meneaba en sus brazos.  
  
— ¿Y si... Y si no nos dejan adoptar, por...? Tú sabes, quizás piensen que no somos el mejor ejemplo a seguir, que...  
  
— Hey... ¿pensamiento positivo, no es eso lo que le dices a tus pacientes? — le recordó, besándole los párpados ahora que por fin se dignaba a alzar la cara. — podremos, podremos hacerlo, y tu serás el mejor papi de toda la tierra.  
  
— Jeff... ¿De verdad vas a retirarte? — pregunto secándose sus ojos, sorprendido por su propia reacción. Ni recordaba la última vez que había llorado, quizás cuando pensó que ese oficial se iría de su lado.  
  
— Lo estaba pensando, pero luego de esto... creo que la decisión final será dejarlo. — se encogió de hombros como pudo, viendo a Misha aun con preocupación.  
  
— ¿Pero realmente... quieres hacerlo? — Insistió, su frente golpeando el pecho ajeno — No quiero que luego te arrepientas, siempre has sido un adicto al trabajo.  
  
— Es mi turno de hacer algo por ti, ¿no? — preguntó observando como Misha negaba con la cabeza. — ¿No crees que das mucho por otras personas?  
  
— No lo sé, eso no lo pienso muy a menudo...  
  
— Entonces debería, doctor Collins. Debería preocuparse por usted también.  
  
Besándole la frente una última vez, Morgan se metió bajo el cobertor junto con su novio, acunando el cuerpo del más bajo.  
  
El sueño les llego más rápido de lo que esperaban ambos, cansados del viaje y del estrés del sentimentalismo de Misha, durmieron largo y tendido, olvidándose de que el pequeño retoño Ackles podía ponerse a chillar en cualquier momento.

Cuando Misha se asomó a la cocina a eso de las nueve, Morgan tomaba su café mientras se quejaba de las noticias canadienses y sus modoserías con Jared que le escucha mientras batía la mezcla de panqueques de chispas de chocolate.  
  
Tenía una sonrisa pacífica en su rostro y algo de la tensión del día de ayer se había ido.  
  
Quizás Jeff tenía razón y lo que necesitaban los chicos era tiempo para reencontrarse... Hablar y quererse, reconstruir la confianza que se había tambaleado un poco con la llegada de la pequeña.  
  
— Buenos días  
  
— Hey, ¿quieres un poco? — preguntó Morgan, riéndose con otra noticia y señalando el café. — esta lleno de azúcar, ya sabes cómo es el chico.  
  
— El azúcar es saludable. — se quejó Jared, a la defensiva, — sin ella la gente no se podría mover.  
  
— De hecho hay gente diabética que... ok, me callo. — Misha rio ante la expresión de Morgan antes de sentarse a su lado y besarle la mejilla barbuda. — ¿donde esta Vienna?  
  
— Jen esta bañándola... Quiere llevarla a comprarle algo de ropa, ya que lo que yo le había comprado ya no le queda, quizás porque subió de peso.  
  
— Luce como un cerdito ahora. — Misha rio, feliz de que Jared le hablara de nuevo naturalmente.  
  
Le observo un rato, viendo al chico que conocía, preparando un desayuno delicioso.  
  
— Morgan y yo queremos darle un regalo.  
  
Jeff le miro entonces, unos segundos sorprendido pero luego con una sonrisita de orgullo.  
  
— Si... Es algo que pensamos les puede hacer. Bien. — señalo Morgan.  
  
La mirada de Jared fue sospechosa, mirando de uno a otro, dudando de que rayos es lo que planeaban entre ellos. Dudo en hablar un segundo antes de carraspear.  
  
En ese instante Jensen entro haciéndole moriquetas a la bebe que la hacían pegar chillido de emoción, estaba más activa con el pasar de loa días, más enérgica, con ganas de aprender.  
  
— ¿Quién es la cosa más hermosa y redondita del mundo? — preguntó haciéndola botar en el aire y causando que riera y gritara más fuerte. — si, lo se, el trasero de papa, ¿verdad?  
  
— Jensen. — dijo Misha, casi como una reprimenda que solo le dio risa al editor, porque el de ojos azules estaba sonrojado.  
  
— Al menos yo tengo trasero. — fue la réplica de Jared quien tenía una sonrisa que calificaba de tierna mientras veía a su esposo jugar.  
  
Jensen chasqueo la lengua, mirándole.  
  
— Si eso es lo que piensa, Señor Padalecki, pues me aseguraré de no molestarlo de nuevo con la vista de mi culo plano de nuevo. — le dijo sacándole la lengua.  
  
— Oh, no, no, no, nada de extremos, cariño, sabes que me encanta todo su cuerpo. — empezó a seguir a Jensen por toda la cocina. — Era una broma, Jen.  
  
— Bueno, metete tu broma por tu sabes dónde. — refunfuño, dejándose atrapar por Jared de la cintura sabiendo lo que este haría nada más lo hiciera.  
  
Pegarle su virilidad allí entre los glúteos de una manera nada decente.  
  
— Compórtese, Señor Padalecki, está en la presencia de una dama.  
  
— Mmm… lo siento, Señor Padalecki, pero usted me provoco, ¿sabe? — Argumento riendo cuando observo como la niña novia su cabeza de uno al otro curiosa — Sus ojos son iguales que los tuyos, Jen.  
  
— Si... — Jensen replicó dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Jared. — va a ser tan hermosa como yo. — Agregó esta vez con una sonrisa abierta.  
  
— Si, tendremos que estar alertas, no quiero que nadie que ni sea lo suficiente bueno se le acerque...  
  
— Dios, si tiene mis labios tendrás que pelearte con la mitad del mundo. — Jensen sonríe, gira la cabeza hacia Jared y le susurra al oído, — gracias por hacerme ver lo hermosa que es.  
  
— Gracias por comprenderme y amarme... Por quedarte conmigo.  
  
— Me quedare... auch. — los ojos de Jensen se enfrentaron a sus semejantes que le miraban a punto de armar un berrinche. — esta hambrienta, ¿calentaste el biberón?  
  
— Claro que si, también prepare café, aunque Jeff dice que es más una trampa de azúcar. — se quejó.  
  
— Es una trampa de azúcar, — aclaró Misha quien aún tenía una mueca en el rostro, por haberse bebido la taza de un trago largo.  
  
Morgan se carcajeo cuando el puchero de Jared se pronunció.  
  
— Esta bien, dame algo de leche con café y el biberón.  
  
— ¿Es sano que tome tanta leche? — pregunto Jared, alargando su mano para alcanzar el biberón para la pequeña niña. — No deberíamos darle cosas solidas o algo  
  
— Amor, Mama Padalecki me dijo que no te soltaste de sus senos hasta que tuviste dos años. — rio Jensen, mirándole incrédulo.  
  
Eso causo un sonrojo en Jared, uno que le hacía ver adorable.  
  
— Hablas con mi mama de que edad me solté de su pechos, asco...  
  
— Y de un montón de cosas que te harían asustarte. — se burlo Jensen, sin el menor remordimiento. — ¿ustedes de que hablaban?  
  
— No lo sé, esos dos estaban a punto de decir algo — contesto Jared, sin mucho interés más que en la pequeña bebé que reía con él.  
  
— Si, queríamos ofrecerles un viaje a las aguas termales.  
  
Explicó Misha, sonriendo, con la escena, sus ojos cubiertos con una capa cristalina.  
  
— Podríamos cuidar de Vienna.  
  
— Wow... — susurro Jared separándose de la niña — Eso, suena muy generoso, ¿pero porque?  
  
— Misha quiere practicar para cuando tengamos nuestro bebe. Así que mí viaje de retiro se los ofrecemos a ustedes, porque lo que necesitan es más tiempo juntos. — explicó Jeff, y viniendo de él sonaba tanto a una orden que sorprendió a los otros.  
  
— ¡Jeff! No tenías que decirles tanto. — se quejó Misha.  
  
— Solo estaba siendo sincero, porque es la maldita verdad. ¡Míralos! — exclamó sobresaltando a todos. — ¡Follaron en la jodida alberca y ya están felices como malditas lombrices!  
  
En todos estos años, Jensen y Jared podían decir que no se habían sonrojado tanto al mismo tiempo, como en ese instante.... Mirándose el uno al otro, guardaron silencio algunos momentos no solo por no saber qué decir, sino porque era casi como si sus padres les hubieran atrapado.  
  
— Ahora los avergonzaste... — murmuro Misha, aunque sonrió al ver las miradas de vergüenza que los Padalecki intercambiaban. — aunque eso explica porque el cambio de humor. Tienes razón. — Dijo y Morgan sonrió satisfecho cuando se ganó un beso algo fogoso por parte de Misha.  
  
— Dime que ustedes no están apostando sobre nosotros o algo así — fue la respuesta de Jared, seguida de un pequeño grito de Vienna, inquieta por su biberón.  
  
— Ya voy, ya voy. — Jensen dijo, besando la frente de la pequeña antes de darle el biberón.  
  
Los ojos de Jensen se giraron a Misha que le miraba en silencio.  
  
— ¿Quieres intentarlo?  
  
— Creen que lo que... ¿Quizás podamos necesitar es tiempo para nosotros? — pregunto Jared, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro — ¿De verdad lo creen?  
  
— Si, necesitan encontrarse como pareja de nuevo. — continuo Morgan, mirando como Misha tomaba a la bebe en sus manos y la ajustaba en sus brazos.  
  
— Entonces supongo... Que podemos aceptar ese viaje, ¿no, cariño? — pregunto Jared, la esperanza en sus ojos cafés cuando tomo la mano ajena ñ. Era claro que estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, que rendirse con el hombre que más amaba en el mundo no era u a opción.  
  
— Debiste haberme llevado hace años, este cuerpo no se cuida solo. — se quejó Jensen levantándose a continuar con las panqueques, acariciando los hombros de Jared cuando paso tras él.  
  
— ¿En serio? Quiere decir que tu hermosura no es de nacimiento — molesto Jared más cuando Jensen le arrojo un tenedor. — Vienna, cariño, tu padre me agrede.  
  
— ¡Ella no te va a salvar ese trasero de cuarentón! — Jensen le espeto, lanzándole más cubiertos a la cabeza mientras hacia un puchero.  
  
— Quieres que te recuerde a quien no le quedan sus pantalones favorito — bromeo, acercándose a su esposo pese a su agresión. — Te amo, Jensen. — susurro, su mano acariciándole levemente el rostro.  
  
Jensen le saco la lengua sonriendo brillante como cada vez que lo decía que le amaba.  
  
— Te amo también.

 


	4. DIFFERENT LIKE US

 

No es lo que habían planeado, pero Morgan había tenido razón cuando había dicho que lo que necesitaban era una semana libre, donde solo estuvieran ambos, descubriendo cosas que creían haber sabido del otro, pero que les había probado cuan equivocados estaban, aún demasiado asustados por todo lo que les había pasado hace más de siete años, donde la vida de ambos había llegado a su punto de ebullición.  
  
Ignorando la sonrisa divertida de Kane ahora, Jensen seguía llorando mientras no soltaba a Vienna de sus brazos, sintiéndose como el peor padre del mundo por tener que dejarla, aunque sabía que en mejores manos no podía hacerlo.  
  
Habían recibido los tickets de avión, junto con el paquete entero, un folleto y una maleta llena de cosas que podrían necesitar, aunque Jensen, trabajando en una agencia de Turismo sabía exactamente lo que llevarían, y por un mes camino de aquí para allá, llevando a Vienna con él en su cochecito, mientras que Jared trabajaba.  
  
La rutina que habían establecido era normal, solo que ahora Jensen llevaba a Vienna al trabajo, sabiendo que para Jared era imposible, pese a su alto cargo en la empresa constructora. Sus compañeras de trabajo habían adorado de inmediato a la pequeña, y rápidamente se olvidaron del humor de perros que Jensen había tenido los últimos dos meses. Lo asociaron al hecho de la pesada adopción, sin sospechar lo que Jensen había pasado esos días.  
  
— Cariño... ¡Tienes que dejarla! — afirmo Jared con algo de diversión, abrazando a Jensen por la cintura, atrayéndole a su cuerpo, haciendo que el cuerpo de su novio se agitara aún más, sobrepasado por las emociones no solo de dejar a la pequeña, sino de lo cariñoso que Jared estaba.  
  
No que nunca lo fuera, pero le preocupaba un poco, lo arisco que estaba a hablar con Misha u alguien más sobre lo sucedido y cuando él lo intentaba siempre le desviaba con pequeños mimos.  
  
Quizás porque Jared se había cansado de que le trataran como si fuera débil, más cuando Jensen le miraba cuando creía que este no era consciente de la mirada verde sobre él. Analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, pensando en si aún lo hacía, si aún se drogaba cuando él no le veía.  
  
Pero la paranoia de Jensen solo era superada por el escepticismo de Misha a creer que Jared estaba tan bien como se esmeraba en decir este. Jared no estaba bien, necesitaba terapia, y según Morgan, la terapia seria el viaje. ¿A quién no le hacían bien unas aguas termales?  
  
Ian fue quien acabo acercándose y quitando a la bebe de los brazos de Jensen que la dejo ir con un sollozo.  
  
— Estará bien con nosotros. — dijo, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Jensen.  
  
— No te esfuerces, eso no le calmara — molestó Jared, arrullando a un quisquilloso Jensen, que le miraba entre molesto y encantando, pensando en cómo deseaba creer que su marido estaba bien.  
  
— Eres una nena, Jenny. — molestó Kane.  
  
— Cállense... — Jensen se limpió la nariz de la camisa de seda de Jared quien se quejó. — ... te mereces eso. — gruño, y se giró a Vienna quien también tenía rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas y le miraba con un puchero. — mi nena, ¿estarás bien sin papi?  
  
— Sí, porque ella puede contestarte… — molestó de nuevo Jared.  
  
— ¿Por qué estás tan...? — Jensen bufo, se giró a Misha y le agradeció una vez más por el regalo, antes de girarse y dirigirse a la sección de abordaje, pasando al lado de Jared sin decirle nada. Tenía que admitirlo, él también se sentía como un gato.  
  
Jared rodó los ojos y simplemente se dio a la labor de caminar detrás de su esposo, que aún se secaba las lágrimas, usando su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar hacía atrás. No sabía exactamente por qué le molestaba tanto, quizás sí, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta.  
  
Se despidió de los chicos y de la hermosa bebe, que ahora se distraía con el cabello de Ian tal como lo hacía con el suyo, esta sería una larga semana sin ella, y realmente deseaba que ambos llegaran a un acuerdo y consiguieran esa estabilidad que los había mantenido unidos los últimos siete años desde el incidente con Thomas Welling.  
  
Por su altura, y sus largas piernas, alcanzar a Jensen fue fácil, este apenas pasaba por el torniquete, sacándose los zapatos para dejarlos en una caja y tomándolos luego de pasar por el detector de metales. Jensen no se giró, y la vista de su espalda le hizo recordar a Jared aquel día cuando regresaron de Paris, Jensen estaba semi dormido, y no dejaba de bostezar, sosteniéndose de su brazo.  
  
Cuando llegaron a abordaje, finalmente Jensen se detuvo y se giró, había recuperado la compostura.  
  
— ¿Estas mejor? — preguntó en voz baja, mientras se sometía al mismo proceso que hace algunos segundos el mismo Jensen había hecho, pasando por el detector de metales que ni se inmuto con su presencia.  
  
— Estoy mejor. — replico, poniéndose los zapatos bien y ayudando a Jared a hacer lo mismo. — ¿Tu? ¿La extrañaras?  
  
  
— Si claro, pero sé que estará bien y ambos necesitamos esto, así que… — se encogió de hombros, buscando con su vista el lugar donde él y Jensen deberían ir a continuación.  
  
— Eres un insensible algunas veces... — Jensen murmuro haciendo un puchero y tomándole de la mano.  
  
— No sé, sinceramente, porque de repente te preocupas tanto. — es más un pensamiento para él, pero tiene la mala suerte de que Jensen le escucha.  
  
— ¿Es así como piensas empezar estas vacaciones? — Jensen pregunta, sintiendo como Jared se tensa.  
  
— Lo siento, pero es que... — niega con la cabeza, su respuesta se pierde cuando siente a Jensen mirarle, la preocupación brillando en sus ojos.  
  
— No me des excusas, estas muy mayor para eso. — le reprendió Jensen sonando como su madre cuando se enfada. — sí, todo cambio cuando te fuiste porque tuve que encargarme de ella, hacerme la idea de que ella ya no se iba. Fueron quizás los peores días de mi nueva vida, y por eso tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza. — respira hondo y suelta el brazo de Jared. — si tienes algún problema con que haya desarrollado algún tipo de paternidad, siéntete libre de decírmelo.  
  
— No tengo problema con eso, maldición es lo quise desde el inicio...darte un sentimiento de familia más allá de lo que te he podido dar estos años, pero ahora... No lo sé, me irrita, me molesta que parezca... Mejor hablemos de esto en el hotel.  
  
— Sí, claro.  
  
El mal humor no se le paso en el viaje entero, ni siquiera cuando aterrizaron cinco horas después. Aun se sentía con ganas de córtale la cabeza a Jared. ¿Qué le irritaba? Pues a él le irritaba más.  
  
Joder. Ni siquiera habían visto el hotel y él ya quería perderse en su masaje individual.  
  
Era el colmo, verdaderamente el colmo, ni se habían hablado en todo el viaje, cada uno en lo suyo, sus cuerpos ni siquiera se acercaban más de lo necesario, es decir, más de lo que los asientos les permitían.  
  
Lo peor era que estaba seguro que su esposo, también quería salir corriendo por su lado.  
  
— Esta es la idea más estúpida que has tenido, Morgan. — le dijo a la nada, rascándose la barbilla antes de suspirar y girarse a Jared.  
  
Tenía que poner de su parte para que esto funcionara. Eso haría, en cuanto pudiera hablar con Jared sin tener ganas de gruñirle.  
  
— Tomemos un taxi.  
  
— Si crees que la idea es estúpida, ¿Por qué aceptaste en primer lugar? — gruño, haciendo la señal a un taxista que pasaba frente a ellos, pero que no paro.  
  
— Solo detente... ¿ok? Solo quiero que resolvamos esto... y no estas ayudando con tu jodida irritación. Si tanto te molesta debiste haber dicho que no querías.  
  
— Yo quería venir, eres tú el que no...— Replico sin fuerza alguna. — Lo siento, realmente no sé lo que me pasa... Lo siento.  
  
— Bien. Lleguemos al hotel entonces. — suspirando.  
  
Cuando Jensen estiro su mano, rápidamente tomaron el taxi, Jared luciendo muy intimidante para ellos.  
  
La situación no mejoro durante el viaje, pero al menos ya no estaban mordiéndose mutuamente con ácidas palabras, ni nada y Jensen se permitió que este recorrido fuera placenteramente silencioso. Incluso termino recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Jared. Disfrutando el pensar que estaba de vacaciones, y que por fin iban a darle un masaje.  
  
— ¿Te sientes cansado?  
  
— Si, bastante... Tanto que ese masaje suena bien, muy bien  
  
El hotel estaba sobre una montaña, que Jensen asumía era el volcán que producía las aguas termales. Era un hotel enorme, lleno de color y Jensen se enamoró a primera vista. Una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro y se giró a Jared, sorprendiendo al alto cuando este vio nuevamente al chico del que se había enamorado.  
  
Oh dios, como amaba a ese hombre sin importar que clase de problemas tuvieran. Tomó a Jensen de la cintura y le beso, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Jensen había cambiado con los años, ya era tan fornido como el de él, y le gustaba, porque estaba irremediablemente enamorado.  
  
Jensen le recibió gustoso, gimiendo dentro de su boca, el también sintiendo en ese beso todos los años que llevaban juntos, más de diez años juntos, era normal que tuvieran altibajos, los padres de Jared que eran enamorados desde la preparatoria, habían tenido un altercado sobre una podadora que casi los lleva al divorcio, así que porque ellos no podían tener también tropiezos y superarlos. Eso estaba por verse.  
  
— Te amo... — le dijo haciendo un puchero cuando Jared le mostro ambos hoyuelos. — amo tu sonrisa.  
  
La respuesta fue el beso siendo profundizado hasta que las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. Y las manos de Jared le atraían, sus cuerpos tan pero tan cerca, que un calor exquisito les recorría. Sentía el roque de si esposo algo desesperado, sin embargo... Aun con miedo, quizás, de que le deje.  
  
— Señor y señor Padalecki, bienvenidos al MaryGold, — un chico de aspecto hindú les saludo amablemente. — si tienen el honor de acompañarme, por favor.  
  
Ambos se separaron sonrojados, Jensen acomodando su ropa para lucir decente. Y sonriendo amablemente.  
  
— Seguro.  
  
— Mi nombre es Rahil.  
  
— Wow... Que nombre mas curioso — respondió Jared, haciendo sonreír al chico y sonrojarse a Jensen.  
  
— Jay. — dice en un susurro empujando a su esposo con una sonrisa. Este solo le abrazo dejando que los botones se llevaran las maletas a la habitación.  
  
Rahil les mostro el hotel, paseándolos por el restaurant, el bar, la zona de masajes y lo que fascino a Jensen, el jacuzzi al borde de un risco, rodeado de musgo verde suave en la planta de los pies, sin una cerca protectora, hecho solo para adultos que buscaban pasar un rato agradable juntos, fue inevitable que no se enamorara del hermoso paisaje bajo la montaña, un risco cubierto de frondosos árboles enormes, aun mas inevitable fue pensar que estuviera en el jodido Cabo San Lucas. Debe admitir que chillo, y dio saltitos mientras se la señalaba a Jared.  
  
— !Mira... Jay!  
  
— Oh... Dios, de verdad podemos ir ahí… — la voz de Jared es incrédula y casi tan emocionada como la de Jensen, sus pies hormigueando por ir.  
  
— Vayamos a la habitación, quiero entrar allí cuanto antes... mi cuerpo necesita ese jacuzzy... — dijo tirando de Jared para seguir al botones al elevador, quizás podrían pasar todo el día allí sumergidos, ya la piel le cosquilleaba con las ganas de acercarse.  
  
— ¿Sabes que tienes una obsesión con el agua?, primero una piscina... Ahora un jacuzzy... Pensar que me contento tanto que aceptaras ducharte conmigo la primera vez que lo hicimos. – recordó Jared, pensando en cómo Jensen se había negado por horas a desnudarse frente a el y que lo viera mojado, también recuerda la suavidad de su cuerpo y como había querido hacérselo con tantas ganas que tuvo que darse el después otra ducha.  
  
— Si, bueno, no pienses que cuando volvamos a casa no te obligaré a construirme un jacuzzy. — le amenazo con el dedo, riendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura, porque sabía que se saldría con la suya y que Jared le construiría un castillo si así lo quería.  
  
— Haría cualquier cosa por ti... cualquier cosa que me pidieras — respondió Jared con un suspiro, subiendo su mano a la mejilla ajena cuando se detuvieron.  
  
— ¡Si! Quiero que tenga esos hacedores de burbuja, porque quiero sentir las burbujas en mi cuerpo... — murmuro, aun tomando a Jared del brazo, provocando así que este sintiera el estremecimiento que lo recorrió al imaginarse bajo el agua.  
  
— Esta bien, Jen. — respondió con cariño, disimulando la punzada de lujuria que lo había atacado en ese momento. — Esto es un tema fácil de manejar...  
  
— Este bien, un problema a la vez, eso es lo que papa Padalecki dice, ¿no?  
  
— Si... un problema a la vez. – apretó la mano de Jared, transmitiéndole la confianza que tanto quería recuperar. — ¿Quieres...? ¿Qué nos metamos?  
  
— Si, pasemos por la habitación primero, quiero desvestirme un poco. — susurro mientras tiraba de el para llevarlo a la habitación.  
  
Era una habitación bastante sencilla, pero con una ducha de vapor y una hermosa vista a las montañas. Era hermoso pese al accidentado comienzo de las vacaciones, se sentía de lo más libre estar a kilómetros de su trabajo y de cualquier responsabilidad que no fuera el delicioso texano que ahora rebuscaba en su maleta sus shorts mientras solo una toalla cubría su parte baja.  
  
Habían dejado la puerta ligeramente abierta, lo suficiente para que un delicioso aire entrara y se encargara de mover los cabellos de su esposo ligeramente. Jared no había cambiado en nada y a su vez sabía que ambos ni eran los mismos, pero Jared seguía siendo el chico que tuvo un flechazo con él y no le había dejado, nunca.  
  
— ¿Cuál crees que me quede mejor, el azul o café? — la voz Jared le interrumpió, haciéndole reír.  
  
— ¿A esta edad no sabes cuales son mis boxers favoritos? — pregunto con sorna, alzando una ceja mientras se acercaba a su maleta. Eso causó una risa en Jared, que le calentó el corazón a ambos.  
  
— Entonces el rubio aquí presente quiere que me ponga sus favoritos.  
  
Jensen siguió rebuscando en la maleta hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.  
  
— Aquí están. — cuando los saco de la maleta Jared le miro boquiabierto. — te deben apretar un poco, porque obviamente el culo te ha engordado.  
  
Jared sintió que sus ojos se aguaron un poco y los tomo sin decir nada, al menos por los minutos que los sostuvo y examino, por su mente pasando los recuerdos.  
  
— No sabía que los guardabas...  
  
— Tu madre los encontró hace unos meses y los envió por correo. — dijo riendo, mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Jared por la cintura. — realmente te veías hermoso ese día.  
  
— Ese día me dio mucha vergüenza, recuerdo que solo pude reír, pero tenía tanta pena... Más si la persona que me gustaba secretamente me había visto...  
  
— ¿Y te vio esa persona? — pregunto con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, idéntico al de Jared.  
  
— Si... Me vio y me siguió mirando, me hice visible para el en ese momento así que es la vergüenza que más atesoro en mi vida...  
  
A pesar de como su corazón dio un salto mortal en su pecho, Jensen no pudo, ni quiso, esconder la carcajada que brotó de él como agua, haciendo que Jared riera con el mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
— Dios, nunca has dejado de ser el hombre más encantador para mí. Nadie nunca se comparó contigo. Nunca.  
  
— ¿En serio? ¿Nunca nadie se comparó conmigo? — Pregunto con cariño — ¿Soy único para ti? — su voz, por un segundo le da la impresión a Ackles de que su marido necesita escucharlo.  
  
Se miran a los ojos, y es fácil leer en los de Jensen la respuesta, más cuando este sonríe haciendo que las ahora más pronunciadas arrugas debajo de sus ojos aparezcan.  
  
— El único. Has sido el único que has hecho este corazón saltar.  
  
Las palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado; pero la expresión de Jared se volvió melancólica.  
  
— Dejaste de mirarme... Esos días y como nunca lo habías hecho, me asusté mucho... No sabía a quién acudir, si alguien me entendería el miedo agónico de que no me volvieras a ver... la noche, la noche que me pusiste esos mensajes, estaba llegando al límite, pensaba que si quizás devolvíamos a la niña, me verías de nuevo…  
  
— Te veía... solo no quería aceptar lo que veía...  
  
— ¿Si me mirabas?  
  
— Por supuesto que sí, solo estaba herido, herido porque pensé que tú no me verías más... — las palabras de Jensen fueron interrumpidas por unos toques en la puerta y la voz de su guía preguntándole si estaban listos.  
  
— Vamos a aprovechar el día, tu y yo... Jen y Jay, podemos hablar de esto luego... dediquémonos un rato. — susurro Jared, solamente para su marido

 

Una de las cosas más asombrosas del jacuzzi al aire libre sin duda fue la sensación de vértigo que le produjo, pero también el rico masaje que le estremeció cuando las burbujas y las manos de Jared le tocaron el cuerpo desnudo y deseoso. Jared disfrutó la vista de su pecoso actuando como un niño, dando saltitos y repartiendo besos cariñosos por todo su rostro, era como ver al chico tímido que se reía con los labios apretados a su hombro.  
  
Fueron segundos, si escasos segundos en los que logro relajarse, apartando de su cabeza el miedo que aún le atormentaba, remplazado con él la hermosa risa de Jensen, una risa sincera. Una que quizás no le había escuchado en meses, más cuando les llamaron anunciando la muerte de la hermana de Jensen.  
  
Ahora, disfrutaba dejar ir sus dedos de un lado a otro por la piel ajena, acariciando una y otra vez, en cada esquina, en cada peca... Obsesionado con escuchar a Jensen reír. La gente dice que el sentimiento a través de los años cambia y si, quizás tengan razón, pero en su caso solo es más grande y tal vez eso le asusta un poco.  
  
— Obsesionado con el agua eres...  
  
— Al menos no es con mi cabello. — aunque eso es una completa locura, porque fue el quien huyó a la peluquería más cercana a pintarse las canas porque no aceptaría verse tan viejo.  
  
— Esas dos pequeñas canas lucían hermosas en ti...  
  
Jensen hace un sonido que parece el chirrido de una puerta con el maullido de un gato mientras se toca el cabello mojado.  
  
— ¡Nunca he tenido canas!  
  
— Si las tenías y se veían hermosas... Me recuerda que has envejecido conmigo.  
  
— No. Soy joven, no merezco tener canas. — sollozo, aun sosteniendo su cabeza. — soy joven y sexy, irresistible. – parecía que ya hubiera llegado a los cincuenta, aunque apenas y estaba cerca de los cuarenta.  
  
— Si... lo eres, pero ten por seguro que cuando envejezcas te voy a amar igual, quizás tengas más pecas y eso me encantaría… — lo dijo con tono soñador, pero Jensen no tardo en cortársela.  
  
— Ugh... no quiero más pecas, pareceré un abuelito... — se quejó, rodeando el cuello a Jared con sus brazos. — aunque si me gustaría verte a ti, probar si vas a quedarte calvo como Papa Padalecki.  
  
— Hey, no... Eso ni es justo, mi cabellera es muy abundante y hermosa para que se pierda... Me vería mal. – saco lo que esperaba de Jared, esa reacción era más que común, porque, joder, esto era magnifico.  
  
— Serias muy gracioso, aunque la verdad, te diré un secreto... solo estoy contigo por tu cabello de nena. – quería hacerle sentirle cómodo, masajeando su cuero cabelludo.  
  
Eso causo una enorme rusa en Jared que agarró con fuerza los glúteos de su pareja.  
  
— ¿Si? ¿Solo por eso? ¿Nada más?  
  
— Solo tu cabello. — canturreo Jensen presionando su erección contra el vientre de Jared.  
  
— Mmmm — Jared jadeo bajito, sintiendo su propio miembro despertarse interesado, por lo que metió sus manos entre el bóxer de su amante, acariciando una y otra vez... — ¿Nada más?  
  
— Jay, no podemos hacer eso aquí... — susurro, de inmediato poniéndose rojo de vergüenza.  
  
— No hay nadie más... Y ni me digas que no lo habías pensado… — molesto, pasando su lengua por el cuello contrario. — Te extraño...  
  
— Seguro que lo pensé primero que tú, pero no creo que eso este permitido... además, tu eres quien se está volviendo un viejo pervertido.  
  
La respuesta de Jensen fue moverlo, manipulándolo hasta dejar todo su cuerpo accesible, y así poder colocar su pequeño dedo sobre su entrada haciendo círculos.  
  
— Jen...  
  
— Tramposo, no creas que con eso me vas a convencer. — se burló, pero todo su cuerpo lo traicionaba vilmente cuando se trataba de Jared.  
  
Debía admitir que le gustaba volverse gelatina en los brazos del gigante.  
  
— Tengo ganas de estar dentro de ti... Que me envuelvas, darte placer...  
  
Tembló violentamente, las palabras llegándole a lo más hondo, su interior se estrechó alrededor del dedo índice de su esposo. Necesitaba lubricante, mucho lubricante para abrirse, hace dos meses que no tenía sexo y ya comenzaba a frustrarse.  
  
Poco le importo cuando un jadeo de placer se deslizo desde su garganta hacia afuera.  
  
— Joder... Estas tan estrecho, tan... Jen — jadeo también, verdaderamente sobrepasado por las sensaciones alrededor de su dedo.  
  
El solo imaginar que se sentiría volver a estar dentro de Jensen, volver a hacerlo con Jensen de nuevo, después de todo este tiempo. Sentirle, sentirle como si fueran solo ellos dos, como si nunca hubiera dejado de mirarle, sus ojos verdes siempre atentos a él.  
  
Nunca.  
  
Y la verdad es que debía aceptarlo, Jensen le había dicho la verdad, había sido sincero con él, por más que doliera, el dolor de Jensen estaba tan justificado como el suyo.  
  
— Jen... No puedo...  
  
— ¿No puedes? — Jensen pregunto suavemente, empujándose hacia el dedo que jugaba con él.  
  
— Lo siento... Aún estoy aterrado con que me dejes y lo que más me enoja, es que… — escondió su cabeza en el cuello ajeno – que ahora comprendo tus celos con la niña, lamento... lamento todo esto, pero aún tengo miedo. — Jensen pudo sentir las lágrimas tocar su hombro — Lamento no haberte comprendido...  
  
— No tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora... solo somos tu yo aquí... — Jensen le abrazo, tirando de su cuerpo hasta que Jared quedó recostado sobre él, siendo Jensen el que manejaba la situación.  
  
— Es que no puedo, no puedo pensar en otra cosa y tenía tanto miedo de decírtelo...  
  
— No tengas miedo de decírmelo ahora. — dijo, bajando su rostro para besarle la frente. — pero ahora mismo, creo que eres tu quien merece que lo consienta...  
  
Diciendo eso, Jared sintió las manos de Jensen en su rostro y luego sus labios, se sintió a salvo como siempre se sentía cuando Jensen tomaba el control. Jensen pudo sentir el momento exacto en que el cuerpo de su esposo se relajó, aun pensé a las lágrimas que ahora también golpeaban sus mejillas. Jared estaba envuelto en el tonto miedo de perderle, del que debía admitir era culpable de generar y la culpa por no haberle comprendido, incluso parece que con algo de celos. Amaba a ese hombre demasiado, porque aun en su dolor, pensaba en él.  
  
Le sujeto bien por las caderas y lo coloco sobre sus piernas, el agua haciendo posible que pudiera moverlo con facilidad. Peleo un poco con los shorts apretados hasta sacarlos, haciendo que una risa—sollozo saliera de Jared cuando sus labios se separaron brevemente.  
  
El agujero de Jared se sentía aún más apretado sobre sus dos dedos, pero siguió insistiendo en ese aterciopelado interior, serpenteando sus dedos hasta que dio con ese punto esponjoso y lo presiono viciosamente.  
  
El más alto tuvo que hacer un descomunal esfuerzo para que sus desesperados jadeos fueran bajos, aun cuando estaban contra los oídos de su amante.  
  
— Jen...oh Jen, mi Jen...  
  
Se desmoronaba fácil en los brazos de Jensen, quien sonreía con el poder que Jared le profería. Hacérselo a su esposo era lo mejor que le había pasado desde que había dejado el miedo del sexo atrás.  
  
Era diferente, más que un cambio de roles era un intercambio de fuerzas que le servía para mostrarle cuanto le importaba. Y como le importaba... mas cuando el esfínter de Jared se relajaba solo con la estimulación que le propinaba sobre la próstata.  
  
— Mmm oh, dios — sabía que estaba llevando a si esposo a la locura, rosando ese punto una y otra es, su polla dura ya chocaba contra su vientre y ni que decir de sus pezones — Jen... Dime, dime que no te iras...ohhh…  
  
— No me iré a ninguna parte por los próximos cincuenta años. — Jensen susurro contra su cuello, dejando un beso. — no me iré por todo el tiempo que estés conmigo... sin importar que. — un tercer dedo se introdujo en Jared, el agua tibia haciendo su trabajo en el cuerpo del alto.  
  
Jensen sabía que estaba listo, y Jared también, pero el placer de verlo removerse y hacer sonidos desesperados mientras sus caderas botaban sobre sus tres dedos lo excitaban demasiados.  
  
Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración descontrolada, su cabello se había mojado entre tanto movimiento, dejando ahora caer pequeñas gotitas que resbalaban por su torso desnudo. — Oh... Te extrañaba tanto, extrañaba tanto sentirte conmigo...  
  
— Yo también extrañaba este exótico cuerpo... aunque extrañaba hacerlo así, en un sitio inesperado contigo... — Jensen gimió, usando su mano libre para liberar su erección, su polla rozando donde sus dedos estaban.  
  
El cuerpo de Jared se estremeció y su interior se estrechó, la polla vibrándole bajo el agua que pronto se tornó ligeramente blanca donde estaba su polla cuando este se corrió.  
  
Para Jensen fue exquisito el momento exacto en que con solo rodar la entrada del cuerpo del más alto este se corrió, dejando su desmadrejado y fornido cuerpo prácticamente en sus brazos y aun así decidió dejarse ir, escuchando el jadeo de gusto de Jared cuando su nulo empezó a abrirse para recibirle.  
  
Estaba tan estrecho como lo había imaginado, y su esfínter aun sufría espasmos del orgasmo, por lo que Jensen embistió duro, persiguiendo su orgasmo que no estaba lejos.  
  
Unas cuantas embestidas y Jensen se iba con su propio orgasmo, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los ojos al mismo tiempo que apretaba las caderas de Jared, metiéndosela todo lo que la posición se lo permitía mientras sus testículos se descargaban, dejando su semilla guardada.  
  
— Uhhh... sorprendente...  
  
Sus manos soltaron la cadera de Jared y se deslizaron a sus glúteos, firmes y redondos. Los apretó y le penetro dos veces antes de detenerse.  
  
— Adoro tus glúteos, están tan redondos...  
  
— Wow... — suspiró un poco, apenas lo necesario, aun no novia su cuerpo, prefería que Jensen lo hiciera — Adoro que me folles... Fue demasiado intenso  
  
— Si, bueno... estaré listo para una segunda ronda muy pronto... — fue la respuesta de Jensen, a quien aún le faltaba el aliento. — ¿crees que estarás listo? Ya no eres ese universitario que me follaba tres o cuatro veces cuando tomo confianza con mi cuerpo. — se burló, rodeando con la yema de su dedo índice la entrada aun llena de su miembro.  
  
— Puedes follarme toda la jodida noche si quieres cariño, mi culo mojado está más que dispuesto — coqueteo, pasando por el cuello de Jensen sus manos. — ¡Gracias Jen...!  
  
— ¿Por follarte hasta enloquecerte? — pregunto, metiendo el dedo junto a su polla y jugando con el semen dentro.  
  
— Bueno... Aparte de eso, por quererme... Por quedarte cuando te necesito...  
  
— Te amo... es por eso que lo hice, porque te amo, mi vida. — dijo, besándole la frente, una brisa fría les hizo estremecerse y sumergirse más en el agua.  
  
— ¿Te cuento un secreto? — Pregunto Jared sus labios contra los contrarios — Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti...

Los días en aquel lugar, fueron a partir de ese improvisado encuentro en el Jacuzzi, un inmenso cumulo de emociones, desde el placer sexual hasta el simple sentimiento de volver a conectarse entre sí. De mirarse a los ojos y admirar cada suspiro y risa... Porque sencillamente seguían juntos, porque sencillamente eran lo primero que veían al abrir los ojos cada mañana y lo último que veían de noche.  
  
Fue como enamorarse de nuevo, volver a la rutina de los "te amo" por la mañana, cuando Jensen aún estaba demasiado adormilado como para procesar nada más que esas palabras de su tan amado príncipe azul.  
  
Ahora, de vuelta en Montreal, con la amabilidad propia de los canadienses y la temporada de Hockey en sus semanas finales, Jensen no se sentía la mitad de ansioso de lo que pensó que se sentiría. Estaba feliz, sonriente, eufórico porque tuvieran la casa para ellos solos por unos días, le servirían para poner todo en su lugar.  
  
Y sí que tenían que acomodar, los perros se estaban quedando con Kane, Balto y Sunrise, cachorros que Jared había adoptado luego de la muerte de Sadie y de su cachorro. Así que cuando abrieron la puerta los recibió el silencio. Jensen se retiró la bufanda y encendió la calefacción yendo a la cocina a servirse un vaso con agua del lavamanos.  
  
Jared se dejó caer en unos de los sillones de la sala, suspirando cuando su cuerpo se encontró cómodo, su vista perdida en un punto en la pared, estaba muchísimo más tranquilo que cuando habían salido.  
  
— Creo que deberíamos buscar una de esos que bloquean la salida para los bebes... No quiero que en un descuido nuestra hija se salga...  
  
Jensen se ahogó con el agua en la cocina, tosiendo disimuladamente, el “nuestra hija” que había salido de Jared lo había dejado aturdido. Era la primera vez que lo decía y con ese tono risueño.  
  
Sonrió y se obligó a recuperar la compostura. Salió a la sala y se sentó en su sofá predilecto, montando los pies sobre el brazo del sillón.  
  
— Si, podríamos ponerlo en la puerta que va al jardín, además, tienes que ensenarla a nadar como me enseñaste a mí.  
  
— Eso suena divertido... Quizás, también podamos darnos un día libre para ir a comprarle otras cosas... Quizás ya ni le quede bien la ropa que le compre la otra vez...  
  
— No, está creciendo rápido, ya tiene cuatro meses, comenzara a caminar en cualquier momento... — Jensen respondió, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. — Jay, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
— Si... Dime… — contesto curioso.  
  
— ¿Alguna vez quisiste tener hijos y nunca me lo dijiste por temor a herir mis sentimientos? — la pregunta salió rápido, un trabalenguas que a Jared le tomo su tiempo analizar.  
  
— Mmmm…— Jared se quedó unos minutos viendo a Jensen con una sonrisa calidad. — Cuando entre a la universidad, pese a mi numerosa familia y amigos, pensé que algo me faltaba... Entonces lo asocie con aquello que todo el mundo busca, familia e hijos... Así que si, por aquel entonces en mi plan de vida estaba eso. Pero lo descarte un año después, el día que me besaste por primera vez... Porque ese vacío estaba llenándose y no necesitaba nada más que a ti...  
  
Jensen suspiro aliviado, poniéndose de pie y dejándose caer en las piernas de Jared.  
  
— Ok, te creeré. — dijo, haciendo un puchero.— ahora quiero que hagamos un pacto.  
  
— Tienes que creerme — molesto, pellizcándole un paquete...— ¿Y qué pacto?  
  
— Quiero que... quiero que me digas lo que te molesta, grítame si es así como crees que escucharé, pero no dejes jamás que... que mi pasado te impida hacerlo... sé que eres y que siempre has sido delicado conmigo, porque mi... ese hombre me violo tantas veces como para joder algo en mi cerebro que... no se, me hizo hacerte daño, pero quiero que me hagas escuchar la próxima vez que estés herido, que me necesites, no quiero que te autodestruyas por mi culpa.  
  
— Jen, lo de las drogas fue mi culpa... — se quedó callado cuando vio que Jensen le miro por segundos con severidad — ¿Estas seguro?  
  
— Por supuesto, tienes que dejar de tratarme como un bebe, porque ahora tienes un bebe de verdad del que ocuparte y no puedo ocupar ese lugar ya.  
  
— Has crecido tanto como persona... Te amo, Jen — fue su respuesta, acompañada de algunas lágrimas. — Te amo y simplemente no imagino mi vida sin ti.  
  
— Hey, no te robes mi frase. — rio suavemente, acariciándole la mejilla con cariño.  
  
— Me la diste a mí, solo devuelvo el sentimiento — bromeo, subiendo sus manos a los costados de Jensen empezando a acariciarle suavemente.  
  
— ¿No tuviste suficiente de eso en el hotel? — pregunto, riendo cuando Jared se quejó al el levantarse de sus piernas.  
  
— Mmm, ¿cuándo he tenido suficiente de tu cuerpo? — pregunto, su rostro pintándose claramente una travesura — Pero ahora, solo se me antoja escucharte reír — y con ello comenzó con un ataque de cosquillas, que su esposo no vio venir.  
  
Tiro a Jensen en el sofá, escuchándolo destornillarse de risa, mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima.  
  
Amaba escuchar a su pecoso reír, lo hacía sentirse lleno.  
  
— Sabias que tus pecas se ven más cuando ríes. — ciertamente no le importaba sonar lo enamorado que estaba.  
  
Estaba enamorado, perdido por ese tonto rubio que ahora también le atacaba a el con cosquillas, consiguiendo que ambos se fueran al suelo entre risotadas y manotazos de hombres grandes, que no tardaron en transformase en un fogoso beso interrumpido por sus risas traviesas.  
  
Cuando se separaron, sus mejillas estaban rojas y no podían evitar mirarse el uno al otro.  
  
— Eres hermoso...  
  
— ¿Realmente piensas eso? Porque yo pienso que más que hermoso soy... un tonto irresistible. — rio como una niña cuando el cabello de Jared le acaricio las mejillas, este abrazándole fuerte. — ok, ok, tú también eres hermoso cuando estas feliz.  
  
— Hey, soy hermoso hasta cuando tengo un puchero en el rostro...  
  
— Quizás lo eres. Quizás estoy tan enamorado que a veces todas tus caras me parecen igual de irresistible.  
  
— Quizás, incluso puede que me pase lo mismo... ¿Vamos a recoger a nuestra princesa?  
  
— Sexo primero. — Jensen se quejó, arrastrándolo con él al suelo.  
  
Sería una tarde larga, y se aseguraría de pasarla entre las piernas de Jared.  
  
— Mmmm, suena una propuesta justa — respondió inclinándose para morder un poco el pezón ajeno.  
  
— ¿Eso es lo que piensas del sexo? — Jensen no fue nada sutil cuando lo preguntó, empujando su erección entre las piernas se Jared, allí donde había pasado enterrado los últimos cinco días. — pensar que te avergonzabas de cuanto deseabas sentirte lleno.  
  
— Mmm, aún me da pena... ese deseo ferviente de que me estés llenando. — sus mejillas se llenaron de color fuerte.  
  
— Seguro pensabas que un semental no podía desear tal cosa... o pensaste que tenía una polla de adorno. — le acuso, abriendo la camisa de Jared para exponer sus pectorales.  
  
— Quizás va más en camino de la primera nunca pensé que este fuera un placer para mí, aun cuando me di cuenta que era bisexual — respondió, suspirando cuando Jensen estrujó sus pezones.  
  
— Bisexual, ¿uh?  
  
La pregunta de Jensen sonó graciosa viniendo de él, mientras sus ojos verdes le miraban acusadores, analizando las palabras en su cerebro mientras distraídamente tiraba de los suaves botones de carne ahora erectos.  
  
— Me vas a decir que aún no sabes porque Chad te detestaba tanto... No entendía como dejaron de interesarme las chicas de plumazo, solo por ti...  
  
— Mmm... — el rubio murmuro.  
  
Confundido por la respuesta de Jensen, Jared no esperaba que las manos y el cuerpo de este desaparecieran cuando repentinamente su esposo se puso de pie. Aun así, pudo reconocer la típica mueca que hacía Jensen cuando se hablaba de Chad en la cama, algo que lo enfadaba más que nada.  
  
— Es un idiota, señor Padalecki.  
  
— Jeeen…— se quejó como un niño, levantándose para seguir a su esposo. — No te enojes — pidió, dejando un pequeño besito en el cuello ajeno, cuando le alcanzo.  
  
Jensen le rehuyó, sacándole la lengua y tomando las llaves de su auto.  
  
— Idiota, hablar de Chad cuando estoy... idiota es lo que eres. ¿No has aprendido que es la peor palabra que puedes decir cuando estoy excitado?  
  
Jared le quito las llaves sabiendo que se arriesgaba a uno de esos ligeritos golpeas que Jensen le daba cuando estaba enojado.  
  
— Lo siento, soy un idiota... no te enojes conmigo, Jen.  
  
— Que buena manera de cortármela.— se quejó golpeándole el hombro. — ¿Por qué no le dices a Chad que te la chupe?  
  
— No amo a Chad... Ni siquiera me parece atractivo, ¿dime cómo puedo volver a encenderte?  
  
— No puedes. — la negación salió firme y espera, pero la esquina de los labios de Jensen sufrieron un espasmo, señal que Jared tomó para alzarlo en brazos y llevárselo en una carrera tonta al cuarto, escuchando a Jensen reclamarle. — ¡¡dejameeeee!! ¡Jared!  
  
— ¡No! — contesto, dejando al rubio caer sobre la enorme cama. — ¡No quiero! — es claramente un berrinche, mientras cubre con su cuerpo el contrario para segundos después robarle el aliento  
  
La lengua de Jensen se movía experta con la suya, se conocían desde hace más de díez años, y nunca se cansaban de cuanto placer podían darse, ambos gimiendo como gatitos cuando el otro decidía succionarla entre los labios. A Jared le fascinaba besarse, era una tarea de lo más agradable con Jensen fingiendo estar enfadado, que de a ratos luchaba por sacárselo de encima, por apartarlo, pero todo en vano, con los años Jared solo se había hecho más alto y más fornido, más fuerte que Jensen.  
  
Aunque una de las ventajas de conocerse desde hace años es que se conocían las mañas del otro, y quitarse a Jared de encima fue fácil cuando así lo quiso.  
  
— Déjame chupártela. — Jensen jadeó, su aliento dulce del chocolate acaramelado que se había tomado en el aeropuerto encendiendo los instintos más bajos de Jared.  
  
— ¿Qué tanto se te antoja? — siseo Jared, bajo y peligroso, la excitación brillando en los ojos cafés.  
  
— ¿Ahora quieres que suplique yo? Creo que te equivocaste de hombre, Padalecki.  
  
— Solo quiero saber. — contesto, con un ligero puchero en su rostro, mientras subía su mano al rostro ajeno. — No iras a decirle que no a esta carita...  
  
— Quiero chupártela, no es suficiente que después de todo este tiempo, quiera simplemente chupar la misma polla que me desvirgo… — desvió su mirada, las mejillas ardiéndole con el atrevimiento de decirlo.  
  
— Si... Si lo es. — contesto en voz quedita, casi confidente tomando a su esposo de las caderas con la suficiente fuerza para voltearle.  
  
— No es justo que me manejes como a una muñeca. — se quejó, aunque le fascinaba, porque sentía que así Jared podía protegerle.  
  
— ¿Y si te cuento que adoro tenerte entre mis brazos...? Así sea para abrazarte, tomarte en brazos... Cuidarte…  
  
El cuerpo de Jensen se relajó, esas palabras lo dejaban dócil y callado en los brazos del alto, era hermoso verlo demostrándole su amor.  
  
— Me gustas, Jay.  
  
Las palabras salieron solas de sus labios y le causaron tal vergüenza que gimoteo, enterrando su cara en el cobertor.  
  
— Tú también me gustas, me gustas como no tienes idea...  
  
— Eso es de niños, Jay. — se rio, la respiración de Jared haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca. — a este paso no tendremos sexo.  
  
— Lo sé. — contesto con una carcajada, causando que ambos empezaran a reír sin sentido. Parecían recién casados diría Kane.  
  
— ¿Podemos solo dormir? — pregunto, la voz pequeña y adormilada, su mano buscando la de Jared para entrelazar sus dedos.  
  
— Si... Eso suena bien. — respondió con cariño atrayendo el cuerpo de Jensen hacia el suyo, sintiendo como el calor corporal de ambos comenzaba a arrullarles. — A veces siento que cada día te quiero más.  
  
Era así, y solo podía pensar, aparte de en Jensen, en sus padres, en cómo estos se miraban, como se tocaban, como habían envejecido juntos superando toda clase de adversidades, como habían perdonado y aceptado a su Jensen, como solo querían lo mejor para él, se descubrió pensando, con Jensen dormitando a su lado, en la pequeña que había causado sin culpa este embrollo.  
  
Pensó en verla crecer, hacerse mayor mientras ella crecía, usando vestidos, luego faldas, quizás vistiendo como una muñeca gótica, u optando por un look más masculino, quizás le gustarían los chicos rudos o sacaría el lado tímido de Jensen, pensó en cómo evitarle la tristeza cuando les tocara contarle las odiseas de sus vidas, pensó en cómo se tomaría que papi Jen hubiera sido ultrajado por su familia, pero también pensó en que, joder, ella tendría la sonrisa de Jensen y que cuando se riera le haría el hombre más feliz del mundo.  
  
Porque era la niña de ambos, la hija de ambos... La pequeña princesa que había llegado a sus vidas como un regalo del cielo.  
  
— Te amo...  
  
Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos y con ellas los brazos de Jensen se estrecharon en su cintura, haciéndole sentir a salvo.  
  
Todo iba a estar bien, él iba a estar bien.


	5. EPILOGO

  
  
Había sido progresivo, la adaptación de ambos a tener un pequeño cuerpito corriendo entre sus piernas y jugueteando debajo de las sabanas, gracias a dios, con los años ninguno había sentido la atracción de dormir desnudos. Por lo que, el que Vienna se colara entre sus sabanas en medio de la noche porque "papi, monstrrruo arrmariio" mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Jensen y pegaba sus piecitos al pecho de Jared, no representaba inconveniente alguno.  
  
Vienna probo que era tan cobarde como su padre, pero que aprendía tan rápido que a veces hasta era difícil seguirle el paso, se sabía el abecedario, la tabla de multiplicar y los nombres de más de cien Pokemons, y los recitaba con orgullo a la edad de cuatro, misma edad en la que una ventisca helada le provoco una bronquitis que casi los mata a ambos de preocupación.  
  
Vienna demostró no solo ser la pequeña lucecilla de la casa Padalecki, sino de aquellos que se peleaban por llevársela de casa los fines de semana.  
  
Ian adoraba tenerla entre sus brazos, leerle cuentos y llevarla a su trabajo, de hecho, para orgullo del ya no tan joven hombre, fue el quien le enseñó a leer y a escribir. Morgan por otro lado, habiéndose mudado después de veinte años de Quantico, a Montreal, se llevaba a la niña todos los fines de semana hasta que la adopción de Milo se completó.  
  
¿Quién era Milo? Milo era la lucecita de Misha, un chico de ojos oscuros y cabello ralo negro que tenía una de las sonrisas desdentadas más hermosas que Jensen había visto, con hoyuelos en sus mejillas y una voz cantarina.  
  
Así que cuando Vienna cumplió los seis años, tenía un nuevo compañero con quien compartir. La piscina era el lugar favorito de encuentro, para los niños y los adultos, que, a excepción de Morgan que ya estaba jubilado, conseguían esas tardes de domingo una recompensa por el esfuerzo de la semana. Milo y Vienna eran niños demasiado traviesos y corrían con sus pequeños piecitos por todas partes, dejando que solo ese simple sonido y sus risas se oyeran por doquier.  
  
Jared casi siempre se les unía pareciendo un chiquillo más, haciendo del enorme lobo que perseguía a ambos con el único objetivo de comerles, “¿Me gustan las Vienna y los Milo, alguien ha visto unos?”, preguntaba causando incontrolables carcajadas en los pequeños.  
  
Debía admitir que le encantaba que Jensen fingiera rodar los ojos y hacerse el que le avergonzaba su comportamiento, aunque supiera lo mucho que lo fascinaba verlo a los cuarenta años correteando como un niño de seis.  
  
Las cosas entre ambos no podían llegar a ser mejor, y aunque dolió separarse de la pequeña cuando esta empezó a ir a clases, ambos sabían que allí, sentada en un aula de clase es a donde pertenecía su pequeña nerd.  
  
Las vacaciones se habían acabado la semana pasada, y las clases del sexto grado habían empezado, con diez años, Vienna seguía siendo la niña de papa y trayendo buenas notas a casa, aunque Jensen solo podía pensar en que el año siguiente eso podría cambiar.  
  
— Deja de preocuparte, si sigues así el tinte no te va a cubrir las canas. — se burló Jared dando un bufido, en una mano tenía el periódico que acababa de recoger y en la otra una taza de café. — Solo es la adolescencia, la mía por ejemplo no fue tan terrible — Jared agrego, haciendo que Jensen se quejara en voz alta de nuevo.  
  
— No quiero escuchar de tu adolescencia heterosexual donde salías con chicas rubias y blablabla, estoy preocupado por mi hija... mi hija, — exclamó, moviéndose por la cocina mientras hacia el desayuno.  
  
\- Vamos Jen, en serio, excepto por esa vez en que Chad me convenció por comprar esa identificación falsa... O la vez que me castigaron por beber licor, o... no fue tan serio, en serio, cariño. - Jensen pensaba que solo su esposo podía soñar tan serio luego de decir eso, solo él.  
  
\- Bueno, entonces veras un espejo de tu madre cuándo te toque verla entrar ebria a la casa, colgada del brazo de un chico... - murmuro, siendo interrumpido por Vienna entrando en la habitación dando saltitos.  
  
\- Papi, estoy lista para irme a clases, ¿papa va a llevarme? - preguntó, pasando al lado de Jensen y tomando algunas tostadas para rellenarlas.  
  
\- No me gustaría eso. - gruño Jared dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.  
  
Su pequeña hija, quizás no tan pequeña, le miro con sus curiosos ojos verdes, frunciendo el ceño por momentos.  
  
\- ¿De qué hablan?  
  
\- Claro que va a llevarte, muñeca, cuando entres al octavo grado te dejare caminar. - Jensen le respondió, ignorando la última pregunta de su hija y la afirmación de su esposo. - papa trabajara hoy hasta tarde y yo debo quedarme en la oficina para la publicación... así que, ¿te molestaría quedarte con Ian?  
  
Ian siempre estaba dispuesto a buscarla al colegio, y lo hacía casi a diario, llevándosela al apartamento que compartía con Christian y dándole más libros que devorar a su adorada nerd.  
  
\- Claro, el tío Ian y yo quedamos de ir a comprar unos libros de regalo por mis notas, que emoción. - dio un brinquito más, sonriendo cuando su padre seguía concentrado en lo que fuera que había pensado y le había dejado con una ligera mueca de pánico. – Papi… - llamo a Jensen - ¿Qué le dijiste?  
  
Lo pregunto suavecito para que solo Jensen escuchara, haciéndole reír, y mirarle, mirar a ese ya no tan pequeño retoño, con sus mejillas hermosas llenas de pecas y sus rizos dorados y los ojos idénticos a los de Jensen. Todo eso le hacía olvidar que no era directamente suya, pero nada cambiaria lo mucho que la amaba.  
  
\- Está pensando cómo te protegerá cuando comiencen a gustarte los chicos y las fiestas a escondidas. ¿Por qué no vas y le besas? Te necesita.  
  
La pequeña niña asintió, en un gesto que eran tan, pero tan de Jared que le hizo sonreír. Más cuando esta se acercó a su padre, y sin previo aviso, dejo un beso en el cachete de este, haciendo que saliera de sus pesadillas.  
  
\- Te quiero, papa. - ella dijo, y en recompensa Jared la cargo en sus piernas, recibiendo el desayuno de parte de Jensen. - papa, ¿Cómo tú y papi se conocieron?  
  
\- Oh... ¿Y esa pregunta, cariño? - fue Jared quien le contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa. - Bueno tu papi era bastante tímido, pero supe captar su atención  
  
\- Si, tu padre era un tonto con las palabras y bastante alto, así que me daba miedo siquiera hablarle. - Jensen completo desde el la cocina donde volteaba sus tostadas, haciendo reír a Jared.  
  
\- ¿Te enamoraste de papi cuando le hablaste la primera vez? - preguntó la pequeña interesada.  
  
\- Me enamore de tu padre desde que le observe la primera vez, aun hoy no se explicarlo... Es como si cuando vi sus ojos verdes por primera vez supiera que era mi persona con la que siempre debía estar - explico Jared. - Luego por un descuido me quede en bóxer frente a media universidad, tu papi incluido.  
  
Su hija dio un gritico y se cubrió los ojos, gimiendo "papaaaa" con su dulce vocecita, mientras se sentía morir de vergüenza ajena.  
  
\- No puedes ser tan tonto para que eso te pase, papa. - gimoteo cuando se recuperó, pegándole en el hombro a Jared.  
  
\- Princesa, esa fue la razón por la que me obsesione con tu padre, como pese a la vergüenza todo lo que pudo hacer fue reírse hasta que los árbitros tuvieron que detener el juego. El mundo entero se detuvo por él, justo como mi corazón lo hizo... por supuesto que el tonto no sabía eso.  
  
\- En serio, ¿te llame la atención en aquel segundo? - pregunto Jared, su sonrisa haciéndose enorme por segundos, haciendo sin darse cuenta que su hija les mirara emocionada.  
  
\- ¿Por qué crees que me obsesionan tanto los estúpidos boxers? - pregunto Jensen.  
  
Mientras observaba con fascinación a Jared, rodeo la mesa con sus tostadas en un plato y se sentó sobre la pierna libre de su esposo, acercándose a besarle en los labios brevemente.  
  
\- Te amo, - le dijo cuándo se separó.  
  
\- Te amo también. - su boca se mueve sola y muerde los labios ajenos divirtiéndose con el ronroneo que Jensen da.  
  
\- Tu hija esta aquí. - se queja empujando a Jared, - terminen de comer.  
  
\- Pero aun no me dicen nada de como hablaron, o del primer beso... - se quejó la pequeña recibiendo una mirada de advertencia por parte de Jensen.  
  
\- Te seguiré contando si prometes comer tu desayuno entero y sí, me refiero incluso a las frutas. -demando Padalecki, sabiendo que tenía que ser duro con ella si no quería que Jensen se pusiera como una fiera.  
  
\- Odio las frutas que papa elije para el desayuno... nadie come bananas en la escuela, papa. - se queja bajito, haciéndole reír.  
  
\- Las elegí con mucho cuidado, Vienna, para que así tengas la mejor alimentación posible, por favor... - la voz de Jared suena como siempre que va a usar su arma de convencimiento universal, sus ojos de cachorro, y todos saben cómo funciona en los Ackles, fáciles de manipular cuando se les mira de esa forma tan intensa.  
  
\- Se te hace tarde para la escuela. - Jensen le dice cuando ve que acaba de comer su desayuno y tiene una expresión que indica que comenzará a hacer preguntas de nuevo. - papa te contará la historia antes de ponerte en la cama, para que así puedas escribirla en tu diario.  
  
Era eso lo que la preocupaba, tener que recordar todos los detalles, pero si papa lo hacía antes de dormir entonces tendría oportunidad de anotar todo.  
  
\- Son los mejores... - repitió la enérgica chiquilla - Y recuerden que necesito una nueva mochila y casualmente hay una de flores en la tienda tres de derecha a izquierdas del centro comercial contiguo al parque en el segundo piso que me gustaría tener. - ahí está, esa sonrisita que no mataría ni a una mosca como decía Kane pero que era claramente lo contrario.  
  
\- Ella sabe cómo manipularte... ya que aprendió del mejor.- rio Jensen cuando ya veía a la pequeña subir a la Hilux de su padre.  
  
Jared se giró a ver a Jensen, no podía no hacerlo cuando se veía tan hermoso, las manos en la cadera con el sol mañanero acariciándole los mechones dorados, que parecían de miel cuando estaban húmedos como ahora, las pecas abundantes en su rostro pálido y los ojos verdes entrecerrados a causa del exceso de luz.  
  
\- Sabe que siempre le daré lo que quiera... Como a ti, digo somos la única casa de toda la cuadra que tiene piscina y Jacuzzi, cariño. – bromeo, sin querer evitar la tentación de aproximar a su esposo y besarlo, lo amaba tanto que aún le sorprendía como el corazón se le encogía con las ganas de hacerlo suyo.  
  
Recibió los labios de Jensen, que le besaron con igual necesidad, sus ojos cerrados, enfocados solo en sentir las manos en su cadera y esos labios de caramelo sobre los suyos.  
  
\- He estado pensado... ¿qué tal si me haces un sauna? - pregunto mordiendo el labio inferior de Jared.  
  
\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia con un Jacuzzi?  
  
\- Un jacuzzi es solo una piscina con burbujas... que debo admitir te salió perfecta, y un sauna es para relajarse mientras transpiro, y no quiero relajarme y sudar en un sitio publicó donde... - el claxon de la camioneta interrumpió su discurso de manera abrupta.  
  
\- Alguien es tan impaciente como tú. – Jared lo dice y de inmediato recibe un ligero golpe en su hombro. – Ya, ya, ya... Hagamos una cosa, busca el diseño que quieras y en la noche lo hablaremos.  
  
\- En la noche debes contarle la historia de cuando conoció al señor Ackles a su hija, ¿o ya lo olvido, señor Padalecki? - le pregunto, colgándose del cuello de Jared, dejando que este le sostuviera.  
  
\- Podemos hacer las dos cosas a la vez, siempre tendré tiempo para mis dos tesoros... te amo, Jen...  
  
\- No más de lo que yo te he amado a ti. - susurro, besándole la amplia frente antes de dejarlo ir. - ve, o llegara tarde.  
  
\- Te extrañaré pecoso... Mucho - se quejó, aun sin moverse.  
  
\- Contare los minutos para verte de nuevo. - gimió cuando Jared hizo el esfuerzo monumental de separarse para irse al trabajo, todas las mañanas lo mismo, se veían con tanta añoranza que no le extrañaba que Vienna prefiriera dejarles las tardes para ellos.  
  
Era sorprendente que no tuvieran que separarlos con una grúa a cada lado, joder, se les hacía tan difícil despedirse por las mañanas, pensar que tendrían que esperar tanto para volverse a ver, para mirarse a los ojos y decirse lo mucho que se amaban.  
  
Por ahora, sentían su vida en paz, pese al remolino que Vienna tendía a hacer, interrumpiendo en sus vidas como nunca pensaron que tendrían a alguien, mucho menos a alguien al que llamar hijo o hija.  
  
Con un suspiro forzoso, Jensen vio como la camioneta de Jared desaparecía en la esquina de la cuadra y decidido a continuar con sus propios deberes, volvió dentro de la casa, a prepararse para un nuevo y largo día de trabajo, con el aliento de que en la noche, Jared y el y su pequeña estarían juntos de nuevo.


End file.
